More Changes
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Takes place right after the end of Changes. Callen and Mac welcome Anna into their family, Kensi and Deeks deal with having a new baby. Also up Eric and Nell plan a wedding while Nell is pregnant. Plus so much more for our favorite team and family.
1. Chapter 1

More Changes.

Authors notes. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and followed Changes. This story will take up where I left off with the original. It will follow our favorite team and their growing families. Some chapters will be mixes of everyone while some may revolve mostly around one family.

I will also be working on my added moments story. I hope everyone who has read Changes will come back and read these stories too.

When I first had the idea for Changes I never imagined so many people would love this story. So here is the next chapter in the Changes story. It will be Anna's story.

Callen and MacKenna sat in first class of the plane. Victor had insisted they fly first class both ways and had paid for everything. He was currently sitting right across from Callen working on his laptop. While they were in Romania he wanted to show MacKenna where her family was from.

They had left Clara at home with Sara and Hetty to look after her. Vlad would also be there to keep an eye on things and for added security.

"I miss Clara." Said MacKenna. Callen laughed a bit. They had only been away from her while at work never more than 12 hours or so. This would be a two week trip away from their baby girl.

"She'll be fine. We'll call home when we land."

"I know. I still miss her."

Callen reached over and took his wife's hand. In less than three years his life had been turned upside down. First Hetty brought Mac into his life. He had never felt such an strong connection with anyone. He never would have expected the day she walked into the Mission that he would fall in love with her, marry her and have a baby girl. Now here he was three years later flying to meet his adopted daughter Anna.

They were told by Ann's guardian that she was so excited that her American parents were coming to get her. If Victor hadn't stepped in after his friends death Anna would have spent the next twelve years or so in an orphanage. At six years old Anna was beyond the age that most children were adopted in Romania. Most overseas adoptions were for babies.

"I hope Anna will be happy to see us." Said Callen.

"I just hope this is the right thing to do." Mac looked over at Callen. "What if she hates us?"

"She will not hate you." Said Victor looking over at his daughter. "Crina has been telling her all about you." Victor smiled at Mac. "I have sent phots and information so Anna will already know some about you."

They had found out that Anna's mother had died two years before from a stroke. Her father had been killed in a car accident. Victor was paying an old employee with taking care of Anna till they could get there. He had already started the adoption paperwork thru government workers that he knew. Victor had said with enough money in Romania anything was possible. They had no idea how much money he had paid to push this adoption thru as fast as he could. A month ago they had found out about Anna.

Mac had a teddy bear in her bag and a photo book Nell had put together with everyone in it. This way Anna could learn how her aunts and uncles and cousins were. She would be going from only a small family to a huge extended one.

Callen pulled out a photo of Anna and looked at it. She had light brown hair and big brown eyes. She was missing a top front tooth and was smiling into the camera. He was already in love with his little girl.

Hours later they finally arrived in Romania. Victor took them to a hotel for the night. The next day they would drive five hours to meet Anna. They went and got dinner at a local restaurant before walking back to the hotel to sleep. MacKenna of course had to call home and find out how Clara was.

"Hey mom how's my little bug doing?"

"She is fine. Kensi brought over Donny today for a play date. They built a sandcastle then Monty destroyed it."

"I'm glad she's ok."

"She misses you I think but there are so many people to amuse her she will be fine."

Felling better Mackenna got ready for bed. Callen chose to read knowing he would never sleep.

"G you better try and get an hour or so."

He just looked at her.

"Fine but if you're cranky tomorrow you're sitting in the back seat the entire trip."

"MacKenna there is no way I'm going to sleep tonight."

"You want me to tire you out?"

Callen laughed. He knew she was exhausted.

"Get some sleep one of us needs to be awake."

"Wow you are nervous. You never pass up sex." Mac laughed then yawned.

Callen leaned over and kissed his wife then opened his book. He finally fell asleep around dawn. At eight Victor took them to breakfast at the hotel then they picked up the car rental and started driving west.

Along the way he pointed out spots of interest and gave them a history on the country. They stopped in small towns to take in the sights. They picked up some small items to take home and took lots of photos. Victor took them to visit a castle in one town that Dracula once lived in.

Callen was fascinated when they drove past a Gyspy camp. "Some still live in the traditional campers but many now live in house like our family." Said Victor. "Your great grandfather became a very powerful man after the war MacKenna. He made the Comescu family more than just a bunch of Gyspy trash."

"Was the entire family as bad as Alexis and Dracu?" asked Callen.

"Most yes. They let the power they had go to their heads. All they wanted was money and more power. It didn't matter who they had to kill in the process."

Callen gave a laugh. "I wonder what Alexis would think right now if she knew I had married a Comescu."

"Her worst nightmare come true." Said Victor. "I always hated her and she always hated me. I am glad she is dead."

Finally they were home as Victor called it. They pulled into a lot holding a huge beach house. It sat right on the sand and was surrounded by a large fence. A guard met them and spoke to Victor. They entered the house and Victor took them on a tour.

"This house is yours now." Said Victor.

"It's amazing." Said Mac looking out at the water. Callen stood next to her. This is where he had been born and had lived for four years.

"Are you alright son?"

"Just thinking about my parents."

"They would have been very proud of you."

The housekeeper made them dinner and headed to her own home. She and her husband were the caretakers of the house now that Victor and Sara no longer lived there. Their son was one of the men guarding the house while they were there.

Callen found Mac sitting out on the patio after dark.

"You ok?"

"This is where I would have grown up."

"Yes but I'm glad you didn't or I never would have found you."

"Do you remember this place at all?"

"I remember being on the beach and my mom sitting in a beach chair but not much else."

Callen wrapped his arms around her and held tight. "I love you."

"I love you too G."

The next morning went fast. Victor took them around the town and introduced them to everyone he knew. They had all heard he had found his daughter. A very old woman came up to them on the street. She looked at Victor and pointed to Mac.

"Nadya?" she called Mac by her Romanian name. Victor nodded and the woman hugged Mac crying.

"This is Mirela she is your great aunt on your grandmothers side."

"So beautiful just like her mother." Mirela said. "We searched for you for many, many years Nadya. It is good you are home now."

Mirela owned a small shop with her daughters and granddaughters. It was a small tea shop where they read cards and sold charms. Mac was given a beautiful tea pot as a gift. It had been in the family a long time.

Because most of the Comescu men had worked for Alexis and had been killed most of the family left alive were women. After a visit Victor took them to meet Anna.

As soon as they got out of the car Anna came running at them. "Momma, Daddy."

Callen picked her up and swung her around. "You came for me."

"Of course we did."

Anna hung onto Callen and looked at Mac. "Hi Momma."

Mac was crying and reached out to take her from Callen. "My big girl." Mac held her tightly and refused to let her go.

"You visit, I need to make sure all the paperwork has been taken care of." Victor left them with Anna.

"When do we go home Momma?"

"Soon. Your Grandfather wants us to visit here for a few more days. I have lots of family I have never met."

They have Anna the bear and she giggled hugging it. The woman taking care of her packed Anna's things and had them ready to go. An hour later Victor came and took them to a government building. They signed papers and got Anna's visa. She was now theirs legally.

She wanted to see her passport and loved that it had her new last name on it. "I'm official now."

"Yes you are." Said Mac laughing.

They headed back to the house to eat. After dinner Mac got out the photo book.

"This is your family now." Said Mac.

"This is your great grandmother Hetty and your grandfather Owen."

"Who's this momma?" Anna pointed to a photo.

"That is your Aunt Kensi and Uncle Marty. And their kids Donny and Lilly."

She showed them Eric and Nell and Sabatino and Talia and their daughter.

"I have a big family now."

"Yes you do and they can't wait to meet you."

Mac then showed her pictures of Clara.

"Baby sister." Said Anna. She couldn't wait to meet her. "I'll be a good big sister momma I promise."

Callen had been taking photos of them the entire time. He texted them to Sara. He couldn't stop smiling at his family. Victor handed him a beer and they watched as Anna looked at photos of her new home and Los Angeles.

"Will I go to school when we get home?"

"Of course, we have a school near our home you'll go to and your grandmother Sara will look after you when we have to work."

"I can't wait to go home momma. I promised my daddy that I would be a good girl for you."

Her dad had lived three days after the accident. Long enough to say good bye to Anna and to contact Victor about taking her.

Anna didn't remember much about her mother and was so excited to now have a new momma.

"Anna I know you miss your dad but I'll try to be a good father to you." Said Callen.

"Ok daddy." Said Anna.

Once they put her to bed Callen and Mac sat with Victor to go over everything. They would spend a few days at the beach house getting to know Anna and so they could take photos of Anna where she was born. They wanted her to remember where she came from.

Victor also wanted Mac to learn more about her people, as well as for Callen to have a chance to remember when he was a little boy.

It was very late when Mac felt a little hand stroke her face. "Anna what's wrong?"

"Can I sleep with you?"

Mac scooted back against Callen and made room for her. Anna climbed up and snuggled into Mac. She yawned and was soon fast asleep.

"If we have to share our bed we might want to buy a bigger one." Said a sleepy Callen.

Mac just smiled and held her little girl close. Callen wrapped his arm around both of them tightly. "I love my girls."

"We love you too."

"Love you daddy."

Callen almost cried at that.

The next day they played in the sand. Mac had brought a plastic container and they filled it with sand and shells to take home. They walked around the town that afternoon and Anna insisted on buying a present to take home to Clara.

"I want to take my sister home something." She chose a porcelain doll dressed in traditional Romanian clothing.

"Do you want one too Anna?" asked Mac seeing there were two dolls on the counter.

"Can I momma?"

Callen paid for the dolls and they went to visit with Mirela and introduce her to Anna. Mirela insisted on reading the cards for Mac.

"I see a long life for you. You are a guardian of the people." She looked up at Mac and smiled. "Many roads you have traveled to get here. Only one road now I see." Callen sat there drinking his tea thinking how the cards were right on the money.

"Hmmm. Another child I see." She looked at Callen. "A boy this time."

Callen almost choked on his tea. "This one needs a son." Mirela pointed at Callen and laughed.

Mirela told them how the women in their family all used to work telling fortunes or picking pockets. Gyspy's were not well liked in Romania during or after the war. Many were killed in the camps. Then over the last 30 years Alexis had come to power in the family they went from petty thieves to running the black market in the country. Mirela had heard how a Callen had been responsible for Alexis death as well as most of the family.

"I wanted to hate you for what you did to our family. But then I realized our young men would no longer have die because of Alexis." She reached out and put her hand on Callen's arm. "You are a good man G Callen. You brought our Nadya home." The other women all nodded in agreement.

Later that day. "Momma why does everyone else call you Nadya and daddy calls you MacKenna?"

"Nadya is my Romanian name and MacKenna is my American name." Anna seemed confused.

"When I was born I was named MacKenna by my grandmother. My parents could not raise me. They didn't know what my name even was. So they called me Nadya."

"You have your momma and daddy now." Said Sara with a smile.

"Yes I do." Mac hugged her tightly. "And they brought you to me." Anna hugged her mother tightly.

Three days later they left the beach house. Victor took them another route back to the airport. He took his time and they explored the country for five days before flying back to America.

Once again they had first class seats. Anna was scared to get on the plane. She had never left her home town before and everything finally caught up with her. As they sat on the plane Mac started to sing Romanian to her. Anna stopped crying but would not let go of Mac. The flight attendant smiled at them and let Anna stay in Mac's arms as the plane took off. Once it was in the air she told Anna to look out the window.

"Look baby."

Anna forgot she was scared and looked down to watch the ground get smaller. It was a long flight so Mac gave Anna her iPad to play with. Soon the little girl was asleep.

When they got to LA everyone was exhausted. They drove to the beach house to spend the night. Mac missed Clara too much to stay away another night. The walked into the house Callen holding Anna who was asleep.

"Oh my your home." Said Sara coming over and hugging her daughter.

"Hi mom."

Callen woke Anna. "Anna baby say hi to grandma Sara."

"Hi grandma." And Anna was out again.

"We put a bed in with Clara for her."

Callen took her upstairs and settled her in the bed. They checked on Clara who was fast asleep.

After a shower and food Callen and Mac fell into their bed too. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

It was Saturday and once the team learned Callen and Mac were home they all headed to the house to meet Anna. Soon the house was one crazy party. Anna was a bit over whelmed with all the attention. By the time everyone headed home she was out like a light on the living room floor.

Callen figured they would head home in the morning and get her settled. There would be a lot to do but it would all be worth it.

Chapter notes.: Next up Densi and dealing with a new baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Baby Lilly.

Kensi and Deeks walked into the house each carrying a sleeping child. Deeks had Donny who was passed out over his shoulder. Lilly was in her car seat and yawned as Kensi set it down on the floor. Deeks was already putting Donny to bed as Kensi walked past to the nursery.

Kensi changed Lilly and laid her down in her crib. She brushed a stray piece of hair away from her face. Lilly yawned again and scrunched up her face before relaxing once more.

Once she was sure her daughter was asleep Kensi headed to her bedroom. Deeks was already there stretching out on the bed.

"Ok could Anna be any sweeter?" asked Deeks.

"She is adorable. I think Donny has a crush on her."

Deeks laughed. "That's my boy."

Kensi kicked off her boots and snuggled into his side. "What are you thinking about?" asked Kensi.

"The day you told me you were pregnant with Lilly."

FLASH BACK NINE MONTS BEFORE.

"Deeks come here please." Called out Kensi. Deeks came out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed next to her.

"What's up Princess?"

"I have an early birthday present for you."

"Um Kensi my birthday is in two months."

"I know but I need to give this to you now." Kensi handed over a long flat box. Deeks took it thinking it was tickets to a game or concert. He opened it to find a positive pregnancy test.

"Wow!"

"It's what you wanted right?"

"Wow!"

Deeks looked at the test to Kensi and back to the test. "A baby."

"Yes Deeks we're having another baby."

Deeks tossed the box onto the floor and tackled Kensi to the bed. "How far are you?"

"A month."

"Wonder what Hetty is going to say when she finds out?"

"She already knows. I told her today. I'm on desk duty unless I'm really needed."

"Good. I don't want you out there."

"I hope Donny doesn't hate the baby." Said Kensi.

"No chance. He'll love his little brother or sister."

MONTH TWO.

Kensi had driven everyone so crazy at the Mission that she was allowed to go out in the field as long as she stayed in the car. That lasted about a half an hour. Deeks gave up and made her wear a vest at all times. Lucky for them no much was going on in LA at the moment.

MONTH FIVE.

Kensi was now showing and Hetty put her foot down. "No more field work. I don't care how crazy it makes you."

Kensi sulked to her desk. "It wasn't this hard last time."

"Kensi you could always stay home with Donny half a day." Said Callen.

"No I want to be here." Kensi rubbed her belly and gasped as the baby kicked her hard. "UGH! Deeks your kid is kicking my bladder again."

"It's always mine when it does that." Deeks tossed a Twinkie over to Kensi. "Or when she can't sleep cause the baby is moving too much."

"Ummp." Said Kensi as she ate her Twinkie.

They had just found out they were having a girl. Deeks was so excited he was having a mini Kensi. He had already started painting the nursery pink and white. He painted Donny's crib white and Nell had gotten them pink and white bedding for it.

They were all busy with their paperwork when they heard a bang upstairs. Everyone ran up the steps even Hetty to find Eric passed out.

"What happened?" asked Hetty. Nell was next to Eric trying to wake him up.

"I told him I was pregnant and he passed out."

"Baby." Murmured Eric coming around. "Nell is having a baby."

"The baby is his right?" asked Deeks.

"Yes."

"Way to go Eric." Said Sam helping him up.

"I'm going to be a dad."

Eric was led back to his desk by Nell. Mac and Callen turned to leave laughing at their friend. They found Hetty glaring at them.

"Hetty."

"I thought I said not to get all of my female agents pregnant at the same time."

"Wow Hetty trust me I'm not pregnant. Not even trying." Mac had her hands up.

"You better not."

She walked away leaving the others to their work.

"Ok we are so waiting a few years." Said Callen.

"At least till these two have theirs."

MONTH EIGHT.

"Deeks I dropped my pen."

Deeks got up and went to retrieve the pen. Kensi could no longer bend over and seemed to have butter fingers a lot. They were told the baby had started to drop so it may end up coming early. Kensi refused to stay home or with her mom.

"Kensi do you want to go home you look tired?"

"I am tired but no I don't want to go home." Kensi wanted to be with Deeks when the time came. He was not getting out of being there when the baby came.

Nell was now four months along. She had no morning sickness and was one of those pregnant women who glowed all the time. Kensi hated her. Kensi was sick every day for the past seven months. She hadn't been this sick with Donny. Honestly she wanted the baby to come early so she would feel better.

MONTH NINE.

Kensi was one week into her Ninth month when her water broke. Lucky for everyone it broke in the parking lot and not in the Mission. Deeks of course freaked out and Sam ended up driving them.

"Deeks we need a name." said Kensi as they got her settled in the room.

"Ok what do you like?"

"Lilly I like Lilly."

"Ok Lilly it is."

Deeks thought for a moment. "How about Lilly Samantha?"

"After Sam. He'll love that."

Twelve hours later Kensi was still in labor. Julia had dropped Donny off with Mac and Callen so Sara could watch him. She was currently asleep in a chair while Deeks lay in the bed holding Kensi.

"Owwwwwww! Deeks it hurts."

"Ok babe I'll get a nurse."

Deeks ran out and came back with a nurse and the doctor.

"Ok Kensi looks like you're ready to push."

"Oh thank goodness."

Julia was now up and next to her daughter.

Kensi swore in just about every language she knew. Deeks tried to keep her calm but it didn't work. She punched him twice. Not hard , and he knew she didn't mean it.

When the doctor took Lilly and handed her to the nurse she didn't cry. Kensi did.  
>"Deeks our baby."<p>

Deeks went over and watched as the nurse fused with her. Soon a little cry came out then a louder one.

"She's fine Mr. Deeks." Said the nurse.

Deeks watched as she was cleaned up and wrapped in a blanket. The nurse handed her to him and he carried her to Kensi.

"Here you go mommy." Deeks put the baby on her chest. Lilly was still crying and so was Kensi.

"Oh my baby girl." They let Kensi hold her for about ten minutes then took her to get checked out. It was late so Deeks texted everyone a photo. *Lilly Samantha 8 pound 2 oz. Born 1: 32 am.*

Callen was the first to text back. *Way to go Deeks. Donny is fine. Sound asleep.*

"Callen says way to go and Donny is fine."

"Good." Kensi yawned.

An hour later Lilly was back in Kensi's arms enjoying her first meal. "Oh how much I love you little one." Cooed Kensi.

Julia had gone home to sleep and promised to come back in the morning. After the baby was fed Deeks put her into her little bassinet. She made baby noises at Deeks and checked out her hands by shoving them in her little mouth.

Deeks sat there and watched her till she fell asleep. Kensi was passed out and for once wasn't doing her starfish impersonation. He looked in at Lilly and laughed. There was his little girl both arms sticking out of the blanket just like her mommy.

"Looks like I'm going to call you my little star fish."

The next morning Julia came back with food for Deeks and Kensi. Hetty followed to check out her new granddaughter before work.

Sam showed up next with a stuffed duck for Lilly.

"So I take it she's named after her favorite uncle?"

"We were thinking godfather if you're interested." Said Deeks.

Sam hugged Deeks and gave Kensi a kiss on the cheek then headed to work. Nell and Eric poked their heads in minutes later. Nell had an sonogram that morning so they needed to be in the hospital anyways.

Finally Callen, Mac and Sara came in. Sara was carrying Donny. "Baby."

"Yes Donny there is your baby sister." Said Sara putting Donny down on the bed.

"Baby." Said Donny again and touched his baby sister's hand.

"Donny can stay with us for as long as you need." Said Sara. To Sara and Victor the entire team was now their extended family. Deeks loved this because his kids would have three grandmothers, and he knew Victor would always protect his family.

"Thanks Sara."

Soon Deeks and Kensi were left alone with their little one once more. Julia wanted to make sure they had everything at home they would need. Kensi was being sent home later that day.

Hetty had given Deeks the day off to stay with his new daughter. To them everything was perfect.

CURRENT TIME.

"I can't believe she's almost two months old." Said Kensi.

"Yeah it's going fast."

"I am ready to get back to work."

"Monday morning babe."

Kensi loved being a mother but she missed the job. Her mom would watch the kids and when she couldn't Sara would take them.

Just then they heard Lilly cry over the monitor. "I got this." Said Kensi. She went in and found her daughter screaming her head off. Lilly was bright red.

"Oh baby girl what's wrong?" Kensi picked her up and realized Lilly was blazing hot.

"Deeks!"

"What?" Deeks almost fell trying to get into the room.

"Lilly is burning up."

"Ok you put her in a cool bath I'll call the doctor."

Kensi put the baby tub in the kitchen sink and ran cool water into it. She stripped her daughter and gently put her in. Lilly was still screaming. Deeks came in on the phone and took her temp.

"101 doc." He looked at his daughter. "Ok got it."

"Well?"

"He says it's most likely a virus. We should give her some baby meds and if the temp doesn't go down in a couple hours take her to the ER."

Deeks got the meds and gave Lilly some. She kept screaming for over an hour. Donny was now up too and crying.

"You better call Callen incase this is contagious."

"Yeah your right."

Deeks grabbed his phone. "Hey Callen wanted to give you a heads up Lilly is sick. Yeah high temp and screaming. Ok good glad the girls are ok. Talk to you tomorrow."

"The girls are ok?"

"Yeah so far."

"Deeks her temp isn't going down."

"Ok let's go." They grabbed the kids and headed for the ER calling Julia on the way. Donny had never had a very high temp and was hardly sick.

They were taken right back. Lilly had a bad ear infection. She was given meds and they kept her over night to watch her. By morning Kensi and Deeks were worn out. Julia had come and taken Donny home.

"Good thing today is Sunday." Said Deeks yawning.

Lilly was doing better and they were told they could take her home. Kensi was exhausted. Neither of them had slept one moment that night. They got home and Julia told them to go straight to bed and she would watch Lilly.

Neither of them argued and they passed out fully dressed. It was past two when Kensi got up. She found her mom feeding Lilly in the living room. Donny was playing with his big blocks and smiled up at her.

"How's our little starfish?"

"Good. She slept and got her bath and has eaten her whole bottle." Julia said. She handed Lilly over to Kensi.

"She scared me mom."

"You used to get ear infections all the time when you were little. Then they went away and never came back."

"Well I hope she doesn't take after me." Kensi stroked her daughter's hair. It was light brown and curly like hers. "It was such a hard pregnancy I was scared something was really wrong with her."

"She'll be fine. She's strong like you."

"I love her so much."

Deeks joined them and was glad to see his little girl doing better. Julia made them all lunch and they ate quietly. Callen called around four to check up on Lilly. Neither of the girls were sick so they figured it was just Lilly.

Hetty had heard about Lilly from Callen and called to say if they needed to stay home Monday they could. Deeks told her they would both be in. Lilly was doing so much better now. Julia was holding her and singing a silly song. Deeks wrapped his arms around Kensi and held her.

Donny climbed up on their laps and snuggled in. Deeks had always worried he'd end up like his dad. Looking around at his family he knew he had made it just fine. He'd never be his dad. Donny and Lilly would never know what it was like to be afraid of their parents. At that moment his life was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone how has taken the time to comment, like and follow. Please keep the reviews coming as they really brighten my day.

Some Nell and Eric for you now plus more of everyone else.

"Eric stop looking at me like that."

"I can't help it your huge."

"I'm pregnant Eric I'm supposed to be huge."

"Yeah but your only six months, Kensi and Mac were not that big at six months."

"Eric I'm small that means I show more than a taller woman would."

"Ohhhhh." Eric wasn't sure but if she said so he was not going to argue.

They sat at their desks working for several hours when Nell reached over and grabbed his hand. She pushed it against her belly. Eric was in awe as he felt his son moving around in there.

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

They had decided to name him Jake Martin. Deeks was like a brother to both of them and they had asked him and Kensi to be godparents.

"Eric I'm hungry."

"You or the baby?"

"Both of us."

"And what do you want?"

"Oreos and nacho cheese."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Said Nell her eyes huge and pleading.

"Fine I'll go get you food."

Eric headed down the steps mumbling about Oreos.

"You ok there Beal?" asked Granger.

"Well Nell wants Oreos and Nacho cheese."

"That's a new one."

"I'll be back soon." Said Eric leaving Granger there shaking his head. These women ate some strange things when they were pregnant. He shudder remembering some of the things Blye ate.

Kensi was on the phone with her mom. "And you're sure she's fine? No temp?"

Kensi smiled and told her mom they would be home on time and hung up. Lilly was doing great and her ear infection was getting better.

"Lilly doing ok Kensi?" Asked Callen.

"She's fine. I however am a mess."

"Kids will do that to you." Said Sam.

Kensi yawned and got back to her paperwork. Deeks was sacked out on the couch snoring. Neither had gotten much sleep the last few nights. Hetty walked over and shook her head at him.

"How is my granddaughter doing Mrs. Deeks?"

"Better Hetty."

"I'm glad. You may want to take him home early tonight." Pointing at Deeks who looked like he was about to roll off the couch.

"Good idea."

"So Callen how is Anna settling in?" asked Sam.

"She's amazing. Sara was going to take them to the museum today."

"She's never been to anything like it." Said Mac. "We put on Night at the Museum for her to watch yesterday and she fell in love with it."

"She is and angel." Said Kensi. "You guys are lucky to have her."

"And she love Clara." Said Callen. "If she gets fussy Anna wants to mother her."

"That is so sweet." Said Kensi. "I'm not sure Donny knows what to do with his sister."

They laughed for a few minutes then got back to work. Deeks snorted in his sleep and rolled right of the couch. They were all amazed when he didn't wake up.

"Is he still breathing?" asked Granger.

Deeks snorted again and rolled onto his back.

"Yep still breathing." Said Callen.

"He's been up two nights just watching Lilly sleep."

"He deserves the sleep." Said Hetty tossing a blanket over him.

By four Kensi was all in and walked over to Deeks who was still asleep. She poked him with her foot and he sat up.

"What? Huh?"

"Deeks wake up time to go home."

"Home ok." He got up and staggered to his desk grabbed his bag and followed Kensi out.

By five everyone else was on their way home too. Eric followed Nell down the steps.

"For diner I want fish tacos and mint ice cream."

"Sure Nell anything you want." Said Eric making a face. Her eating was stating to make him sick.

"Oh and Mom called she wants to know if we set a wedding date yet."

They hadn't. Eric hadn't even proposed to her yet. Everyone just assumed they were getting married now.

"Um ok."

"Eric we need to pick a date."

"Any day you want." Eric said then added. "As long as it's not the week of Comic Con."

"Ok I can work with that." Nell headed out ahead of Eric who was standing there mouth hanging open.

"You ok there Eric?"

"I may never be ok again."

"Eric what's keeping you?"

Sam and Callen laughed at him.

When Callen and Mac got home Anna ran to them. "Momma Daddy I saw dinosaurs."

"Did you?" asked Callen picking her up.

"Yes but they didn't walk around like in the movie."

"Ma." Called out Clara from her swing.

"She's been saying that all day." Said Sara.

"Ma." Yelled Clara again and put her hands out to Mac.

"What a good girl your first word." Said Mac picking her little girl up. "And it wasn't daddy." Mac looked at him smugly.

"Hey bug what happed to being daddy's girl?"

"Ma, ma." Clara giggled and waved at her dad.

"I'll be your girl daddy." Said Anna.

"You're both my girls."

They ate dinner and settled in to watch a move with Anna. She sat on Callen's lap and giggled at little yellow things on the tv.

"What are those things again?" asked Callen.

"Minions."

"Ok and that is?"

"I have no idea but Kensi said kids love them."

Callen and Mac were not up on kids movies. They had never watched them as kids and really had no clue what was popular now. Kensi and Deeks however were experts having Donny.

"I just buy what Kensi tells me to buy."

"Ok." Callen had to admit the movie was cute.

Clara kicked to be put down so Mac lifted her to the floor. She sat for a minuet then stood up holding onto the couch.

"Callen look."

Clara held onto the couch with both hands and looked up at them and smiled.

"She's standing on her own."

Callen grabbed his phone and took photos.

"That's my girl."

"Ma." Said Clara and promptly fell back onto her butt and giggled.

"Hey it's a start." Said Mac.

They got the Clara settled down and let Anna finish the movie. Once both girls were asleep they finally got some time alone.

"Come on G lets go to bed."

"You read my mind."

Deeks house.

Lilly lay in her crib looking up at them.

"How's my little starfish?" asked Deeks.

Lilly answered him by filling her diaper.

"Ok guess that answers that."

"Your turn Deeks." Said Kensi quickly leaving the room.

"Thanks a lot Kens."

"Hey you slept all day time to do some work."

Deeks lifted Lilly out and got to work cleaning her up. He found Kensi in the living room holding Donny and reading him a story. He carried Lilly over and they joined them.

"Mommy read again."

Kensi started over as Deeks rocked Lilly. By the time she was done reading Donny was asleep. She carefully carried him to bed then went back to join Deeks. Lilly simply looked up at him and sucked on her fist.

"My beautiful little princess." Whispered Deeks. "You have no idea how many people love you."

"She will."

"She is so amazing." Deeks couldn't take his eyes off her. "Remember when I used to bug you about having kids?"

"Yes back when I couldn't stand you."

"You loved me and you know it."

"Ok maybe I did." Kensi smiled at Deeks and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I used to day dream about those kids. What they would look like, what we would name them."

"Really?"

"Yep." Deeks held her close. "I used to try and imagine what this would be like. Being married and having kids."

"And are we coming close to the dream?"

"No."

"No!" Kensi sat up. "What do you mean no?"

"We have surpassed every dream I ever had."

Kensi shook her head and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you Deeks."

"I love you to Kens. And I love our little starfish too."

Lilly looked up at him and blinked. She then smiled.

"Look Kens she's smiling at me."

"Deeks I know that look she has gas."

"Oh."

Kensi shook her head and went to get a beer. Her husband was clueless at times but she still loved him.

ERIC AND NELLS APARTMENT.

"Yes mom I'm doing fine. No we don't need any money."

Eric was on the couch playing a video game. He glanced over at Nell and she smiled at him.

"No mom I can't come home. I'm not allowed to fly now." Nell rolled her eyes. "Mom I have a great doctor here and lots of people to help once the baby comes."

Eric's biggest fear was his future mother in law moving in with them. She was just like Nell and Eric didn't think he could take all that bubbly energy in the apartment at one time.

"Yes mom we are going to pick a date. It will be after the baby is born."

Nell got up and started to pace. "Mom I am having the wedding here. All my friends are here." Nell stopped and looked out the window at the ocean. "Mom they all have important jobs and can't just drop things and go back East."

Eric put the controller down. Nell was getting upset and that wasn't good for the baby. Her blood pressure had been up and the doctor didn't want her under too much stress.

"Mom I'm sorry you feel this way."

Eric took the phone. "Hey mom it's Eric. Look I have an idea. How about Nell and I just have two weddings. One here with our friends and then we can fly home and we can have another one with the family. That way everyone can be a part of it."

Nell was shocked. She wasn't even sure Eric wanted to get married. He never talked about it and left her to make any decisions.

"Yes you can plan the entire thing and yes I will wear pants."

Nell giggled at this. Eric hated wearing pants.

"Ok we'll narrow down the date after the baby is here." Eric hung up and sighed. "Your mom scares me."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Plus this way you get to wear the dress twice."

Nell laughed. She had already picked out a dress. It was way too long for her but Hetty was having it altered to fit her small frame.

"I love you Eric."

"I know. And I love you both." Eric kissed Nell and put his hand on her belly. The baby kicked and Eric laughed. "Looks like he's saying I love you too daddy."

The next couple of days it was business as usual. A few small cases, Nell with even weirder food cravings and Callen and Deeks trying to outdo each other in the world's best dad category.

That Saturday Kensi and Mac took Anna and Donny out for a big kids day. Ok so Donny wasn't really a big kid yet he didn't want to stay home so they took him. The kids got to go to build a bear and make new friends.

Donny picked a dog that looked like Monty. Anna was so confused. They had nothing like this back in Romania. She watched another little girl pick out her toy and stuff it.

"Momma what should I pick?"

"You can pick anything you want."

Anna went and looked at the rows of stuffed animals. Finally she picked a white cat. "I want this one."

A worker helped her stuff it then told her to pick out a heart to put inside. Anna picked a pink one and stuffed it in. She then went with Donny to pick out an outfit for their toys.

Donny picked a police officer. "Wike Daddy." They didn't correct him. He was too young to understand the difference between a cop and an agent.

Anna picked out a blue shirt and jeans for her cat and little brown boots. Kensi commented it looked like something Callen would wear. Once they were finished they took the kids to eat. Anna loved American food. Donny showed her how to color on the placemat. Those two were quickly becoming best friends.

Kensi had to laugh as Anna took Donny by the hand on the walk to the car. She took a photo from behind to show the guys.

Once they got home they found Callen and Deeks both fast asleep on opposite ends of the couch. Each had a little one asleep on top of them. Clara was snuggled up in her daddy's arms and both were sleeping with their mouths open.

Deeks had Lilly snugged between him and the couch his arm cradling her. Lilly had both arms stretched out in her starfish pose.

"Ok this is so freaking cute." Said Mac. Both took pictures before waking the guys up.

"Look daddy I got a kitty." Said Anna.

Callen took the cat and looked at it then down at what he was wearing. Kensi almost fell over realizing they were dressed the same.

"Told you." She said.

Mac just shook her head.

"Daddy wake up." Said Donny poking him in the shoulder. "I got doggie."

Deeks was really hoping he was not holding a real puppy. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a stuffed police dog. "He wike you daddy."

Deeks was still half asleep and shook his head to wake up. "Nice one there buddy."

"Do I smell pizza?" asked Callen.

"Kitchen."

"Sweet." He handed Clara over and went to get his pizza. Deeks handed over Lilly who still hadn't woken up. She yawned and stretched out more in Kensi's arms. Donny and Anna were busy playing with their new friends. Clara kicked to be put down and once again held onto the couch this time with one hand.

"Callen get in here now."

Callen came in eating a slice of pizza Deeks right behind him.

"What?"

"Look."

Clara was standing holding on with one hand and reaching out with the other one for her sister. "An."

"Oh great her second word." Said Callen.

"Man you don't sound happy."

"He's not. She says Ma and now An but no Da."

Callen got down and looked at Clara. "Come on baby girl say Da da."

She smiled at him and yelled out "NO."

Callen made a face and everyone else laughed. Callen noticed Mac had her phone out taping. She was laughing so hard he wasn't sure the video wouldn't be blurry.

"What happened to her being a daddy's girl?" asked Kensi.

Anna looked at her sister. "Clara say Da da. You can do it."

Clara looked at her then up at Callen. Everyone waited. Finally she reached out to him and said it. "Da, da, da, da." Callen picked her up and snuggled her.

"That's my girl."

"Finally, this was killing him." Said Mac.

Callen had a huge grin on his face.

Mac sent the video to Hetty and to her parents.

Clara looked at her and reached out for her. "Ma."

Mac took her little girl and gave her kisses.

"You never forget the first time they say that." Said Deeks.

Callen knew this was true. He'd never forget this moment or the one where Anna had ran to him calling him Daddy the first time.

Chapter notes. Up next Anna's first day of school.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors notes.: So I follow Danni, Eric and Chris on Intagram along with NCIS:LA. I found it so funny that Chris posted a pic of his Christmas tree and it was huge. Especially since I wrote Callen buying the biggest tree he could find. Guess I wrote that one perfectly.

Again thank you to all my fans, readers and reviewers. You're all wonderful. I get so excited when I see a review. There are just so many wonderful kind words. I would love to get as many followers on this story as I had for the original Changes.

Anna stood looking at the things sitting on the table. They had gotten her a backpack, and everything she needed for school.

"What's the matter baby?"

"What if the other kids make fun of how I talk?"

"Then you just tell them you are from Romania and that's why you talk different."

Anna still wasn't too sure. Hetty had pulled some strings and got Anna into a very exclusive private school. She was also picking up the very expensive tuition. Many of the students were children of CIA, and wealthy businessmen. The school had very tight security. When Donny started school Hetty planned on getting him as well as the rest of the children enrolled.

Sam teased Callen about not putting Anna in public school. Then Callen reminded him that he had way more people out to get him then Sam did. The same with Deeks. They simply wanted their kids to be safe.

"Don't worry Anna it will be fine. Many children at this school are from different countries." Said Hetty as she sipped her tea.

"Ok grandma."

They packed up her bag and Anna decided she wanted to eat the school lunch. In the living room Callen was having a one way argument with Clara. Each thing he said to her was answered with a loud NO. Hetty chuckled and shook her head.

"I see Callen has met his match."

"You have no idea." Mac laughed and refilled their tea. "I think that Clara is spending too much time around Kensi. She is now saying Twinkie but it comes out as tinkie."

"Oh my."

"Kensi was eating one the other day and gave Clara a small bite. Well that did it."

Hetty chuckled again. For 15 months Clara was really picking up on her words.

"Clara please say da da."

"No."

Mac walked over and looked down at her daughter.

"Ma ma."

"I can't believe it. Once she said it once." Callen was not happy.

"Clara say da da." Said Mac. Clara looked up at her then at Callen.

"No."

"Ok I give up." Callen sat back and closed his eyes. Clara pulled herself up off the floor and smacked Callen's leg.

"Da da."

Callen opened his eyes and looked down at her. "That's my little bug."

Clara looked puzzled then said. "bud." And smiled up at Callen again.

"Give it time she'll be talking your ear off sooner than you can imagine." Said Hetty.

"Na na." yelled out Clara seeing Hetty.

"Oh what a smart little girl."

"Ok where did she pick that up?" asked Callen. No one called Hetty or Sara Na na.

"I have no idea. Hetty did you teach her that?"

"No I didn't."

Clara wobbled a bit and tried to take a step. She ended up on her butt again but only giggled. Clara looked up at them with her bright blue eyes just like her daddy. She looked so much like Callen except for the red tint to her blond hair.

Hetty brushed her hand over Clara's head. "Who's your favorite grandma Clara?"

"Na na." said Clara clapping her chubby little hands together. "Na na."

"We will not tell Sara that." Said Callen.

The next day Sara came to look after Clara. Callen and Mac were going to take Anna to school. They were buzzed in and were met by a security officer. After showing their badges they were taken to the main office where they were given parent passes as well as one for Sara who would be picking up and dropping off Anna.

They all walked Anna to her class room and she was introduced to everyone. Anna waved bye to her family and took her seat. The little girl next to her started talking right away.

"Don't worry she will be fine." Said the teacher.

They dropped Sara and Clara off at the house and headed to work. At three Sara called to say she had picked up Anna and she was fine. Her new friend was Jenny and she was the daughter of a Homeland security agent. Mac could hear Clara in the background yelling out no and tried not to laugh.

"I heard that daughter. What are you teaching her?"

"I'm sorry mom she loves the word no."

"So I've found out today." Sara chuckled.

"We'll see you all soon."

"So how did she do?" asked Deeks.

"Just fine, made a friend already."

"Clara still saying no to everything?" asked Kensi.

"Yep."

"Donny did that for about two months then started asking why all the time."

"Oh I remember that. Drove you both crazy."

"Don't remind me." Said Deeks.

Deeks looked over at Callen and shook his head. "So Callen ever figure we'd be sitting here talking about our kids?"

"Not in a million year." Callen laughed. "Oh I figured at some point you'd knock Kensi up but not willingly."

"Hey." Kensi looked at Callen. "Not funny."

"Actually we had a long term bet going on that one." Said Sam. "I had it happening that time you went undercover as a married couple."

"I swear I never touched her till after she moved in with me." Deeks put his hands up in the air. "She's the one who was all over me that op."

"It was a cover kiss." Said Kensi laughing. Sam and Callen glared at Deeks.

"Deeks did you kiss our little sister on that case?" asked Callen.

"No I swear she kissed me."

"Trust me he had no clue what was going on at the time." Said Kensi giggling.

"You jumped me."

Sam and Callen laughed and got back to work. Mac loved hearing stories about the team from before she joined them. When she first started spending time with Callen he often told her stories about stuff the team got into.

That night Callen and Mac stopped for pizza for dinner. As soon as they walked in the house Anna ran to them.

"I like school."

"See we told you it wouldn't be that bad." Said Mac.

"I made a friend. Her daddy keeps people safe too."

Anna told them all about her day. How she had a hamburger for lunch, and was learning her numbers and letters. They had been working with her so she wouldn't be left behind in learning.

They laughed as Clara kept calling out to Anna during dinner. She loved her big sister so much.

"Anna." Clara put her hands out to her.

"What Clara?"

Clara looked at Anna and giggled.

Once they were done eating they put Clara on the living room floor to play with Anna. Callen put the game on while Mac got laundry started.

DEEKS HOUSE.

"Kensi I can't find my lucky boxers."

"Deeks they fell apart last week I had to toss them."

"What?"

"They had more holes in them then Swiss cheese."

"No they didn't."

"Yes they did."

Kensi shook her head at him and pulled out a new pair of boxers from the closet. "Here I got you these to replace them."

"You got me Superman boxers?"

"What don't you like them?"

"Kensi I love them so much." Deeks dropped his pants and pulled them on.

"Seriously you went to work camando?"

"I told you I couldn't find my lucky boxers what choice did I have?"

"Well you could have worn any number of boxers that you own."

Deeks was now strutting around the bedroom in his new lucky boxers. Kensi sighed. Sometimes he was so much like a child.

"Deeks put some pants on."

"Why?" Deeks grabbed Kensi. "Afraid you can't keep your hands off all of this sexy?"

Kensi giggled.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm afraid of."

Deeks started kissing Kensi while he moved them closer to the bed. "You know what I miss?"

"What?"

"All that kinky sex we used to have before we had kids."

"How about this weekend I get my mom to take them."

"God I love you." Said Deeks pushing Kensi down onto the bed. Just then they heard Lilly cry.

"Ugh." Kensi started to push Deeks off her. "What a mood kill."

Kensi changed Lilly and fed her then carried her around till she fell asleep again. When she got back to Deeks he was passed out half off the bed. He still had a very impressive tent going in his new shorts so Kensi figured why let it go to waste.

Deeks woke up a few minutes into Kensi riding him. "Wow ok kinky sex on a week day."

"More like I was in the mood and you were asleep."

"Still it's kinky sex so I'm happy." Deeks just lay there and let Kensi do what she wanted.

Nell and Eric.

"Eric can you come here please."

"Sure Nell what's up?" Eric almost fell over. Nell was totally naked and looking at him funny.

"I need you to do something for me."

"Um ok."

"This kid is making me really horny."

"Ok."

"Eric do something about it."

"Yeah ok."

(quick note. There will be an adult scene in the missing moment's story for this chapter as I want to keep this story at a lower rating because it's more of a family story.)

Eric stripped and got down to business. Nell was way more demanding than she usually was.

"No Eric not like that. Harder Eric, faster Eric, oh hell I'll just do it myself where is my vibrator."

In the end Eric gave up and left Nell to herself. He walked into the living room thinking it's always the little quiet ones.

An hour later Nell came out and told Eric she was sorry.

"No problem."

"You didn't get to finish."

"I um took care of things myself."

"Oh poor Eric." Cooed Nell. Eric didn't like that look. He knew what that look meant. The last time he got that look he ended up handcuffed to the bed and blindfolded.

"No really it's ok Nell."

"Maybe I can make it up to you."

"Ok." Eric wasn't sure he wanted her to make anything up to him.

"How about I make you a snack and you can play your games."

"Ok that sounds good."

Eric still wasn't too sure Nell wouldn't attack him. He never knew when he'd wake up and she'd be taking care of business as she put it. Ne normally didn't mind but ever since she'd been pregnant it was happening every night. Eric no longer wore bottoms to bed now.

Nell came back in with a plate holding a sandwich and some chips plus a soda.

"Thanks Nelly."

"Anything for my favorite geek."

Nell settled in to watch Eric play his game and was soon fast asleep next to him.

CALLEN'S HOUSE.

"Why doesn't she say da da?"

"She will."

Callen dropped to the bed and closed his eyes. "She was always my little bug now she want's you more."

"Maybe she's jealous of Anna."

"MacKenna she's a baby, babies don't get jealous."

"How do you know?"

"Ok good point."

"How about we let Anna stay at mom's this weekend and spend the weekend with Clara. Just the three of us."

"I like that idea, but only if Anna wants to. I don't want her feeling left out."

Mac snuggled into her husband and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held on tight. "I love our girls. I just want them to both love me."

"Callen they adore you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

Mac propped her head up and looked at him. "G Callen your little girls love you more than anything and so do I." Mac leaned down and kissed him. "And if Aunt Mirela is correct so will your son."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Callen we are both Gyspies, telling fortunes is in our blood."

"Yes but do you really believe it?"

"Yes I do."

"I bet we get another girl."

"No way G it's going to be a boy I just know it."

Callen laughed at her. "If you say so." He kissed her. "You did say the first one would be a boy too."

"Yes but Aunt Mirela is always right. Dad said so."

"So how about we start trying for this son then." Callen rolled so he was now on top of Mac.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors notes. Thanks for the reviews. I look forward to more.

The next morning at Breakfast.

"Anna how would you like to spend a day with your grandma Sara?"

"Just me?"

"Yep." Said Mac.

Anna didn't say anything at first.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No baby." Mac looked at Callen. "You see grandma Sara wants to teach you to cook and bake Romanian foods. She'll teach Clara when she get big too."

"Oh."

"Do you think you would like that?"

"I guess so." Anna said.

Sara came soon after to take Anna to school. Mac met her mom outside and filled her in.

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea. I can take her shopping after school today and we can get everything we will need to make cookies."

Anna walked over to her grandmother looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong Anna?"

"Nothing."

Sara got down at her level. "After school today we are going shopping just the two of us."

"What about Clara?"

"She can spend some time with your grandfather."

Anna still looked sad. "We can get everything we need to bake traditional cookies. And on Monday you can take them to school to share with your class."

Anna smiled a bit. "Ok Bunica."

Sara loved it that Anna called her Grandmother in Romanian.

"Ok Anna have a good day at school." Callen and Mac gave her and Clara a kiss.

"Say da da Clara."

"No."

Callen shook his head and watched them leave.

"Ok so what do you want to do with Clara Saturday?" asked Mac on the drive to work.

"How about the beach?"

"That sounds good." Mac said. "We can have dinner at my parents that night."

Callen smiled at this. He loved Sara's cooking. Callen himself can't fry an egg even after Mac trying to teach him how to make basic things. Mac couldn't cook as good as her mom but thanks to Sara they always had a lot of readymade meals in the freezer and crock pot meals.

DEEKS HOUSE.

"Kensi come on we are going to be late."

"I'm coming." Kensi came into the living room holding Lilly.

She buckled her into her car seat and they got Donny into the car. Dropping the kids off at her mom's they just made it to work.

"Everything ok guys?" asked Sam as they walked in.

"Sorry I was running late today." Said Kensi.

"Everything ok Kensi?" asked Nell.

"Yeah Lilly was being fussy this morning."

Lucky for everyone it was a paperwork day. Kensi was out of sorts all day long. Deeks had no clue what was going on and it worried him. Finally he asked Mac to talk to Kensi.

"Ok Kensi what is going on?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Kensi didn't you go back on the pill?"

"Yes but I was on those antibiotics last month when I had that bad sinus infection."

"You forgot to use a condom?"

"Maybe once."

"Kensi you need to take a test."

"I know. Deeks and I discussed having another kid but decided for now two was enough."

"Well things happen I'm sure Deeks will love this baby."

Mac went to Hetty and told her what was going on. With three female agents actively having kids Hetty kept a stock of tests on hand. Handing one to Mac discreetly she then sent Deeks off to buy lunch and donuts for everyone. Deeks wanting to get away from his paperwork didn't even question the request.

"Ok Kensi here it is."

"Don't leave."

"I'll be right her I promise."

Fifteen minutes later Kensi was sitting on the floor of the bathroom Mac next to her.

"Remember when we did this with Nell?" said Mac.

"Yeah now I understand how she felt."

"Ok time to look."

"I can't do it."

"Ok I'll look."

Mac got up and looked at the little white stick. "You're good it's negative."

"Oh thank goodness."

"You may want to get an IUD instead of the pill."

"Good idea." Kensi looked at her friend. "Are you and Callen going to have any more kids?"

"We plan on trying once Clara is two." Mac smiled. "My aunt is a fortune teller. She says we are going to have a son."

"You believe her?"

"From what my dad says she is always right." Mac smiled at Kensi and they made their way back to their desks. Kensi looked over at Hetty and shook her head no. Hetty nodded back in understanding.

Just then Deeks came walking in with two boxes of donuts and two pizza's.

"Food is here."

Kensi leaned in and gave Deeks a kiss. He was happy that she was smiling and handed her a box of donuts.

THAT NIGHT.

Mac and Callen had been home an hour when Sara showed up with the girls.

"Momma look what Bunica got me." Anna held out a little apron.

"I guess you're going to need that Saturday when you make cookies."

Anna ran to show Callen.

"Once we started doing the shopping she really got into it."

"I'm glad. Callen really wants a day with just Clara. We'll pick a day too that we can just spend with Anna soon."

"Well your father had a nice time trying to teach Clara to say pa pa."

"Let me guess it was No all day long."

"Actually she kept saying da da."

Clara was standing by the couch holding on to it watching Anna show off her apron. Callen was paying her no attention and Clara didn't seem to like it.

"Da da."

Callen looked down at Clara. "Clara did you say da da?"

Clara smiled and took one step towards him. "Da da." Clara took one more step still holding on. Mac and Sara just stood there watching. No one thought to pull out a phone and film it.

"Da da." Clara let go of the couch and took another step towards Callen. He got down on the floor and held out his hands.

"Come on baby come to daddy."

"Da da." Said Clara and she took the last three steps to him.

"Oh my her first real steps." Said Sara crying a little.

Up to now Clara took a few steps but always holding on and usually falling back on her butt after about three steps.

Mac got down on the floor at the other end of the couch. "Clara come to mommy."

Clara tuned around and giggled at her and took off. The first few steps were slow then she was almost running to her. Mac lifted her up and gave her kisses.

"That's my little bug."

"Ma ma." Clara smiled and looked at Mac giggling once more.

Sara was on the phone to Victor now. "Yes Clara took her first steps. Oh Victor our little one is walking."

Callen finally grabbed his phone and started taping as Clara started to walk back to him saying da da over and over again. He sent the video to everyone. Anna finally decided she wanted in on the action and took Clara's hand.

"Ok Clara lets go to Bunica." Anna held Clara's hand as she walked over to Sara. Once she was near enough Anna let go and Clara finished the trip on her own.

"Oh my what a big girl." Said Sara picking Clara up.

After getting the girls settled for the night Mac and Callen watched the video of their little girl walking.

"I told you she loved you."

"Yeah ok you were right."

"I usually am."

"Yes dear."

Mac smacked Callen with a pillow.

"I just realized something." Said Callen.

"What?"

"We have the house set up almost the same as when I lived her as a boy."

"It's been two years and you just realize this?"

"Hey I've been busy the last two years."

"You told me to put things where ever I wanted to."

"Yes I did. I just didn't realize it till now." Callen looked around the room and closed his eyes. "Maybe that's why the house feels so good to me now."

SATURDAY.

Callen and Mac headed to Sara's house. Anna ran right to her grandmother holding her apron. They had decided to spend the day on the beach right there so Anna would know they were close by.

"Ok Anna remember this is your baking lesson. We'll be back later on to sample the cookies." Said Mac.

Anna smiled. "Ok mama. I'll make daddy's favorites first."

"Alright oatmeal cookies." Said Callen.

Anna giggled. Ok so oatmeal cookies were not Romanian but Callen didn't care he just wanted some cookies. Mac pushed him out the door before he decided to stay put and help bake them.

Once down on the beach Callen spread out a blanket and put up the umbrella. Clara tried to walk in the sand but couldn't keep her footing. Instead of crying she stuck out her bottom lip and pushed herself back up and tried again.

"Yep just as stubborn as her daddy."

It took Clara about five minutes to figure out how to walk on the sand. Once she did she looked over at her parents and smiled. "Pway da da."

"Ok bug let's play." Callen picked her up and carried her to the water along with a float toy. Mac smiled and lay back to enjoy the sun. An hour later Vlad joined them with a plate of cookies and lunch that Sara had made.

"Alright cookies." Said Callen grabbing one. "Ok these are good."

"Anna made them herself. Mom watched and told her what to do but Anna did it all herself."

"Daddy are they good?" yelled Anna from the deck. She was leaning over the railing with Victor waving.

"Yes Anna they are very good."

Anna ran back into the house.

"They are starting with the Romanian cookies now. The kitchen smells so good." Said Vlad.

"Well at least one of us will be able to cook." Said Mac laughing as Callen ate another cookie. "Callen eat a sandwich first then the cookies."

"Cooie." Said Clara.

"Cookie." Said Mac holding out one to her. Clara stuck out her lip again then tried the word a second time.

"Cookie." Said Clara proud of herself.

"She is learning fast." Said Victor.

"Yes she is. A bit behind but the doctors said that was a possibility being early but she is catching up fast."

"Cookie." Said Clara again reaching for another.

"Oh no bug lunch first."

Clara stuck out her lower lip again but took a bit of the sandwich Mac held out to her. Clara also got apple sauce one of her favorite foods. Callen ate two sandwiches and about six cookies. Mac shook her head at him.

Callen was tired after he ate and decided to take a nap. This gave Mac time to spend with Clara. They took a walk down the beach. Clara kicked to be let down and even said down to Mac. Mac let her down and watched as she walked down the soft wet sand next to the water. Clara spotted something and dropped to the sand to pick it up. Mac hoped it wasn't a dead fish.

"Mama." Clara stood up and put out the item. It was a large shell.

"You found a sea shell." Mac took it to make sure noting was living it in. "Can you say shell Clara."

"Swell."

"Close enough." Mac carried the shell for her and let Clara walk all she wanted too. By the time they got back Callen was awake and on the phone. Clara dropped three more smaller shells in his lap. "Swells dada."

"That's nice little bug." Callen looked at the shells. "Yeah sure Deeks you're all more than welcome. Ok see you soon."

"Kensi and Deeks are coming over I take it."

"Yep. Donny is driving them crazy running all over the house. This way he can run out here and wear himself out."

"Kensi just want's cookies right?"

Callen smiled. "You guessed it."

An hour later Deeks came walking down the steps to the beach Donny in his arms. "Hey guys." He put Donny down and he started running around till he face planted into the sand.

"Kensi is shoving her face full of cookies isn't she?" asked Mac.

"How did you guess?" Deeks laughed. He picked up Donny and brushed the sand off his face and handed him a ball. Donny tossed to and ran after it." That kid has way too much energy."

Clara went after Donny laughing as Donny tossed the ball her way. Kensi came walking down soon after a plate of cookies in her hand.

"Ok your girl can really bake."

"Where's Lilly?" asked Deeks.

"Victor has her. She needed changed and he offered."

"It's nice that our kids have your parents." Said Deeks. He was thrilled that his kids would have three grandmothers to spoil them and two grandfathers.

"Well they love the kids and can't wait for Nell to have hers. Mom is already planning her baby shower."

"I talked to Talia this morning. She's hoping we can all get together for an adult night soon." Said Kensi.

"That would be great. They can just bring Jenny here and she can play with the other kids." Said Callen.

Neither Talia or Sabatino had close family so they had also been adopted by MacKenna's parents. Jenny was only a few months younger than Clara and the two were best friends.

Kensi laughed as Clara threw the ball and it hit Deeks right in the head. Deeks got this funny look them fell over in the sand. Donny launched himself onto Deeks and got pulled into Deeks arms and tickled.

"Daddy no."

"Sorry buddy you laughed at your daddy."

"Daddy stop." Donny was laughing and trying to pull away. "I want to go swimmin."

"Oh you do little man."

"Yes daddy go swimmin wif me."

Donny picked him up around the middle and let him hang head first and carried him to the water. Callen picked up Clara and followed.

"Who would have figured they would be so good with kids?" said Kensi. "Deeks yes but Callen is a natural."

"I'm just glad Clara is starting to say more than no."

They heard Donny yelling from the water and saw Deeks tossing him into the waves.

"Deeks do not hurt our son."

"Yes Fern."

Soon Victor brought Lilly down. She was sound asleep in his arms.

"The little one decided I was a good place to take a nap." He was so proud of all his grandchildren. Victor sat down in a beach chair under the umbrella and let the little one sleep. "Anna is having a good time with Sara. They have about six different cookies made and are now working on dinner." He looked over at Callen. "Callen will be happy they are making his favorite soup."

"He's been hinting about that soup all week." Said Mac.

By six everyone was ready for dinner. They took turns getting a shower and changed. The kids went first and Victor watched them in the living room while the adults were upstairs.

They found Anna setting the large dining room table. Sara had insisted on the largest one they could find so it would fit everyone. They had several high chairs as well for the little ones.

"I cooked dinner momma."

"Did you?"

"Bunica says I'm a good cook."

Anna was very proud of her cooking and everyone made sure to fuss over it.

"I mostly just sat back and watched. She is very good in the kitchen." Said Sara.

By now Callen was into his second bowl of soup. "Don't worry Callen we made enough for you to take some home."

"Mmmmm." Said Callen as he finished off his soup. "Thanks mom."

"Any time." Sara tried not to laugh. Callen really loved her sour meatball soup.

They finished dinner and Mac and Kensi helped clear the table. Once all the dishes were off the table they brought in trays of cookies and a pot of coffee.

"Oh wow." Said Deeks. His eyes got huge at all the cookies. Kensi handed him a plate and Deeks picked out one of each cookie to try.

"I have some ready to go home with you as well Deeks."

"Mmmmmm these are amazing." Said Deeks.

"Thank you Uncle Deeks." Said Anna beaming.

Everyone had several cookies making sure to try each one. Sara packed up a box for Anna to take to school on Monday as well as some for Mac to take to work. Deeks and Kensi headed home after dinner. Mac and Callen had planned on spending the night at the house so Mac went in to help Sara with the dishes.

"Momma can I take some cookies out to Mick and Dave?" asked Anna. These were Victors full time guards.

"Go ask your Bunic to go with you." Said Mac.

Anna gathered some cookie and Victor took her out to share her cookies.

"That child is so giving." Said Sara. "She doesn't like to do anything unless Clara is involved too. I had to explain to her that Clara was too little to help bake."

"I was wondering why she wasn't too happy about spending the day with you."

"She loves her little sister so much."

"It's good that she does."

"So when are you going to give me a grandson?"

"Mom." Said Mac laughing.

"What it's not too much to ask for."

"We're waiting till Clara is two then we'll start trying."

"You should just try now."

"Wow you really want another grandchild."

"It's not that. I spoke with Mirela. She says it will take you time to conceive."

"Well if Aunt Mireal says so it must be true." Said Mac.

"Talk to Callen about it."

"I will mom."

That night after they were in bed Mac brought it up to Callen.

"So mom talked to Aunt Mirela."

"Let me guess she sees twins now?"

"No but she says we should start trying now because if we wait it may not happen."

Callen knew better than to doubt Mirela around his in laws. "So I take it you're going off the pill then?"

"We did say we wanted one more."

"Ok so we start trying then." Callen pinned Mac under him.

"Callen I'm still on the pill remember it will not happen tonight."

"No reason why we can't practice."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

It really warms my heart to know that this story and all the stories from its universe has touched so many people. When I started the story it was for a good friend who had the idea and I had the words to make it real. It has become so much more now. So thank you to all my readers for making this story part of your lives. I plan on continuing it as long as you'll continue to read it.

Also to help you follow the kids ages here they are at this point in the story.

Anna is 6 almost 7

Clara is 16 months

Donny is 2 and a half

Lilly is seven months

Jenny Talia's daughter is 18 months.

And Nell is close to delivery.

A few days after Mac and Callen had their talk she stopped taking the pill. Callen didn't say anything. They didn't go telling everyone they were planning on having another kid. They just figured if and when it happened it happened.

A month later Kensi had a good idea something was up when Mac passed up a beer one team night. She raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"You know you not drinking is a red flag." Said Callen on their way to pick up the kids."

"I honestly didn't feel like drinking tonight. I'm tired enough as it is and the beer would have made it worse."

"You feeling ok?"

"No not really." Mac looked out the window. "Maybe I caught that bug that is going around."

"I hope not. I don't like the idea of taking care of the girls myself and having to look after you too."

"You don't like fact you'll have to cook."

"That too."

"Don't worry If I get sick we'll let the girls stay with mom."

"That would work."

They pulled up to the beach house and got out of the car. Mac yawned and leaned against the car.

"Why don't we just sleep here tonight?"

Mac and Callen both kept clothes here so they could stay whenever they wanted to and not worry about getting ready for work in the morning.

"Do I need to carry you to bed?"

"No I'm good."

Callen wasn't so sure. He put his arm around his wife and helped her into the house. Sara met them.

"Oh my what's wrong?"

"She's not feeling well."

Sara went into mother mode and led MacKenna over to a chair. She put her hand against her forehead.

"You're burring up."

"I'm getting a bit dizzy too."

"Callen I think you may want to take her to the ER."

"No mom I'll be fine. Just give me something to bring down the temp and let me sleep it off."

Sara shook her head and went to get some pills. She came back and stuck smoothing in her daughters ear to check her temp.

"102." Sara shook her head. "You young lady are going to the ER.

Mac got up and almost knocked Callen over trying to get to the bathroom. She puked and lay there on the bathroom floor.

"Ok that is it I'll let Victor know and then get the car. You get her up and outside."

Callen got a wet cloth and cleaned Mac up. He had seen her sick with the flu and with several bad colds but he had never seen her like this. "Ok sweetheart up we go."

"Ok it's really starting to hurt."

Now Callen knew something was really wrong. Even when she got shot MacKenna didn't complain about pain. He picked her up and carried her to the waiting car putting her in the back so he could hold her on the trip. He called Hetty to let her know that they would not be in to work the next day. Hetty said she would meet them at the hospital.

Sara parked the car while Callen carried his wife inside the ER. A doctor they both knew was working.

"Agent Callen what's wrong?" Dr. Tina Shea came right over.

"I don't know. High fever, pain in her stomach and she's throwing up and dizzy."

She led them back to a treatment room.

"Any chance she's pregnant?"

"Yes." Callen put Mac down on the bed. "I'm not sure. We aren't trying but we aren't using anything either."

"Ok then let's take a look."

"My mother in law is parking the car I'll go find her."

Callen leaned over and gave Mac a kiss. "I'll go find mom and be right back."

Mac only moaned.

An hour later Dr. Shea came out to the waiting room to find Callen. Hetty had shown up and was sitting with them holding Sara's hand.

"How is she?"

"MacKenna is fine." She looked at him with a sad look.

"What is wrong?" demanded Callen.

"MacKenna had a miscarriage."

Callen sat down hard and covered his face with his hands. Sara started to cry.

"How far along was she?"

"Only a few weeks. There was most likely something wrong with the fetus and her body terminated the pregnancy. It happens like this more often than we would like."

"She can still get pregnant can't she?" asked Sara.

"Yes. There is no reason why she shouldn't be able to get pregnant and carry another baby to term."

"Can I see her?"

"Of course, I gave her something for the pain and she's upset."

"We all are." Said Callen quietly.

He walked back to find Mac on her side in a ball crying.

"Hey it's ok."

"I lost our baby."

"We'll have another."

"What if we can't?"

"Then we will adopt our little boy. It will be fine."

Callen moved to the other side of the bed kicked off his shoes and lay down with her. "It will all be just fine angel I promise."

The next morning Deeks, Sam and Kensi were at their desks. Nell and Eric came to join them.

"Hey wonder twins what's up?" asked Deeks.

"No idea. Granger just told us to come down here." Said Eric.

Sam looked over to the two empty desks. Something was up, and he figured it had to be bad.

Granger came over and looked at them. He looked exhausted.

"Granger what's going on?" asked Deeks who was really worried now.

"Last night MacKenna had a miscarriage."

He was met with silence.

"Hetty will be back tomorrow. I'm not sure when Callen or MacKenna will be back."

Nell started to cry and wrapped her arms around her belly. Eric pulled her close and held her. Kensi kept taking deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart.

Deeks and Sam had no idea what to say. As parents this was always a fear, losing a child."

"What should we do?" asked Deeks quietly.

"Right now do your jobs. They'll let us know if they need anything." He let out a deep breath. "There really isn't anything we can do other than that."

Eric helped Nell upstairs and the others tried to go back to work.

THE BEACH HOUSE.

"Grandpa what's wrong?" asked Anna coming into the kitchen that morning. "Where's momma and daddy?"

"Come her Anna."

Anna went over to Victor and he picked her up. "Baby your momma got very sick last night and had to go to the hospital."

"Is she dead?" asked Anna starting to cry.

"No baby she'd going to be fine." Victor held her tightly and let her cry. "They will be home later today but you and Clara will be staying here with me this weekend so that your momma can get better ok?"

"Can we call her later so I can say hi?"

"Of course we can baby."

They sat there for a long time till they heard Clara crying. Victor put the tv on and let her watch cartoons. He was glad it was a Saturday and Anna could stay home. He found Clara standing up in her crib. He changed her and put her in a little shorts and a tee shirt and took her down stairs. He put Clara in her play pen and went to make breakfast for the girls.

Sara came in soon after they were seated eating pancakes. Victor stood and went to Sara to hug her.

"How's our girl?"

"Upset. Callen took her home. Hetty walked in then and gave both the girls kisses and took a seat at the table.

"Grandma Hetty how is momma?"

"She's fine little one. Her and your daddy are home and she's resting."

"When can we go home too?"

"Soon little one." Anna sniffled a little but finished her pancakes.

Clara sat in her high chair and smeared the pancakes all over the tray giggling. This made Hetty smile and she decided to feed the little one so she got something into her belly instead of just all over her face.

CALLEN'S HOUSE.

Callen helped Mac into the house and to the couch. They were told they could start trying for another baby at any time. Callen made her some tea and brought it to her on the couch.

"Drink this."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not knowing I was pregnant. I should have known."

"MacKenna you were like three weeks. There is no way you could have known yet.

"Maybe I'm too old to try for another baby."

"You're not too old."

Callen watched as she drank her tea. "You want something to eat?"

"Some toast would be good."

"Ok I'll make you some and some more tea."

Callen went into the kitchen. He made her breakfast and took it in to her. After she ate he made her take a shower and get into bed. Mac lay on her side and cried. Finally she fell asleep.

Around noon Callen's phone rang.

"How's our girl doing?" asked Sara.

"She's sleeping."

"No she's awake. Let me talk to my mom."

Callen smiled and handed her the phone. "Hi mom I'm ok. Just very tired."

"Anna wants to talk to you."

"Ok put her on."

"Momma I miss you."

"I miss you too baby."

"Are you going to be sick long?"

"No baby I'll see you very soon ok. Now be good for grandma and grandpa and look after your baby sister."

"I love you momma."

"I love you too Anna."

Callen talked to Anna for a minuet then got back on with Sara. They would keep the girls for the weekend and bring them home Monday after school.

"I miss the girls."

"So do I but I want some time for just us." Callen led her back to bed and pulled her down with him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Callen."

The rest of the weekend went fast and Monday found them both back at work. No one knew what to say so they just didn't say anything. Nell took it the hardest. She was two months away from giving birth and did her best to stay away from Mac.

"Eric I'm going to be a constant reminder to her now."

"Nell she knows you love her. Mac is not going to hold anything against you."

By the end of the day Nell finally got the nerve to go see Mac. She took one look at her and started crying then hugged her and refused to let go.

"Um Eric a little help here." Said Mac not sure what was going on.

"Yeah sorry about that." Eric pulled Nell away. "She thinks you hate her now."

"Nell why would I think that?"

Nell pointed to her belly and started to cry again.

"Nell it's ok. You did nothing wrong."

"I'm sorry about everything."

"It just wasn't meant to be."

Nell hugged her again and finally let Eric take her home. Sam was next to give her a hug then Kensi and Deeks.

"You need anything just let us know." Said Kensi.

"Guys I'm good." Mac smiled. "It's not what I wanted but there is nothing I can do to change it now."

As soon as they were in the car Callen looked at her. "Ok it's going to take 45 minutes to get home. Cry now because we will have two little girls who will need their mommy when we get home."

"I'm not going to cry."

Callen just looked at her.

"Ok I want to cry but I'm not going to." Mac reached over and took his hand. "We will get thru this and my crying all the time will not help."

"Ok but if you want to cry you can."

"I love you."

"I know." Callen smiled over at her then started the drive home.

They walked into the house smelling food. Sara had cooked dinner.

"Momma." Anna ran to her. Mac got down and opened her arms.

"There's my big girl."

"I missed you so much momma."

"I missed you too baby."

"Mama, mama." Clara came walking over to her from where she was playing. Mac scooped her up.

"How's my little bug."

"Hi mama." Clara giggled and gave Mac kisses. This was her new thing she loved to blow kisses.

"There you two are. Dinner will be ready in a few go get washed up."

"Mom you didn't have to cook for us."

"I didn't Anna did."

Callen looked down at his daughter. "I made sgettie."

"You did." Callen looked at Sara. "With meatballs?"

"No daddy with meat sauce."

"It's easier to start with that." Said Sara.

"Sgettie." Said Clara. Now that she was talking Clara was picking up new words almost every day.

They all sat down to dinner. Sara stayed so that she could clean up the kitchen for Mac.

"Wow Anna this is really good."

"We made the sauce from scratch didn't we Anna?"

"Yes Bunica." Anna was all smiles.

"Anna wanted to make sure you had a good meal to come home too." Sara fed Clara bites of the pasta. "We also did a few loads of laundry and cleaned the girls rooms."

"Mom you didn't have to do that."

"It's what mothers are for." Sara smiled at Mac. "I want to do these things for you."

Even after all this time Mac still was taken aback by things her parents did. "You're the best mom."

Sara got up and kissed her daughter on the top of the head then started to clear the dishes.

"I think this one needs a bath." Said Callen. Clara was coved with sauce.

"Clara is a messy baby." Said Anna with a frown. Anna was always cleaning up after her little sister. She did not like messes.

Callen picked Clara up and held her out away from his shirt. "Your sister is right you are a messy baby."

"No." said Clara then she giggled. No was still her favorite word when she talked to her dad.

They heard Callen arguing with Clara from the bathroom. "Clara stop splashing me."

"No."

"Let me wash your hair."

"No."

Sara and Mac laughed. Then they really laughed as a very naked wet Clara came running into the kitchen.

"I give up." Said Callen who was soaking wet himself.

Mac picked up her daughter and headed back to the bathroom. Ten minutes later Clara was clean and dry and in her jammies.

"Hi Daddy." Said Clara as she put her arms up to be held.

"Little bug." Callen picked her up and snuggled her into his chest. She snuggled down and sucked onto her thumb. "wuv daddy." Said Clara.

Callen looked down at her and then up at Mac. This was the first time Clara had said anything like that.

"I love you too little bug." Callen held his little girl close to his body and rocked her. It didn't take long for Clara to fall asleep. Callen carried her to bed then came back to spend some time with Anna.

Sara headed home and would be back in the morning to pick up the girls. "If you need anything done tomorrow make me a note."

"Really mom I'm good."

"I know I just want to take care of my baby girl."

Mac went to the couch and snuggled up with Callen and Anna. They sat there in the quiet for about an hour before Anna started to drift off. They put her to bed and went back to the couch.

"Let's try again." Said Mac.

"Are you sure?"

"I want my little boy."

Callen held his wife tightly. "If you change your mind we don't have to try again. We can just adopt."

"No I want to try, I want to give you a son."

"Ok we start trying again next month."

"Callen I'm not going on the pill again. We are not using anything go it?"

"Yes dear."

Callen knew that when his wife got this way it was best to just go along with it. If not he ended up on the couch for a week. Then there was that one time he went against her and ended up sleeping on Deeks couch for a week. They all had keys to each others homes so after that fight Callen had simply let himself in. He still remembered waking up to Kensi standing over him wearing one of Deeks LAPD tee shirts.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't listen to my wife what do you think."

"Stupid Callen really stupid."

"I know that."

Deeks had walked in then. "You didn't listen to her did you?"

"No I didn't."

"Callen when your wife tell you to pick up your toys you pick them up."

"It would have been fine but she stepped on a sharp piece of metal and cut her foot."

"Bet she's never going to buy you another erector set again."

Callen groaned and covered his face. Mac hadn't talked to him for two days and had limped for a week from the cut on her foot that had ended up needing stitches. He also got the cold shoulder from Hetty.

Now he knew better. Mac was normally laid back but if you pissed her off all hell would break out.

"You know Halloween is coming up next month. I need to talk to mom and find out what they did in Romania. I'd like to do something that will be familiar for Anna."

"That would be a good idea. Our idea of Halloween may scare her." Callen kissed the top of her head. "I want to stick with the bug theme for Clara."

"Sure babe whatever you want."

CHAPTER NOTES.

Next chapter will be the lead up to Halloween (you can read that story in my holidays special.) as well as a more in depth telling of Nell having her baby.


	7. Chapter 7

Authors notes. Ok this chapter will see Nell having her baby. Please see the Happy Halloween chapter in my holiday changes story for the lead up to this moment if you haven't already read it.

"Eric." Yelled Nell.

"You don't have to yell I'm right here."

"Sorry. I need to tell you something."

"Ok." Eric was getting a bit worried.

"I want to get married."

"I already know that."

"No I want to get married before the baby comes."

"Oh."

"Today."

"Today."

"Yes Eric today."

"Um ok."

"Good because I already called Hetty and told her we would be late today." Nell handed Eric the car keys. "I also called the courthouse and we have an appointment with the judge in a half an hour."

"Ok." Eric was shocked. They had planned on waiting till the baby was about a month old then having a small ceremony. Then traveling to Nell's home town a month or two later for a big family wedding.

"Well let's go Eric."

"Right."

Two hours later Eric and Nell walked into OPS to everyone clapping.

"Congratulations you guys." Said Deeks giving Nell a hug.

"Thanks Deeks."

"So what brought on the quickie wedding?" asked Callen.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and just knew I wanted to be married before the baby comes. That should be in a few weeks so it was now or never."

Nell shrugged and headed up to OPS. Eric just stood there.

"You ok Eric?"

"I have no control over my life any longer."

"Welcome to married life my friend." Said Sam smacking Eric on the back.

The rest of the day was paperwork and figuring out the plans for trick or treating.

"Donny is so excited." Said Kensi. "He keeps asking if he can wear his Superman costume."

"Did the Bee outfit fit Lilly?" asked Mac.

"Yes it did. She looks so cute in it."

"Well considering what we paid for it I'm glad it's getting more use."

Halloween ended up being on a Saturday that year so everyone was meeting up at Deeks place that year.

"Eric refuses to dress up." Said Nell.

"Nell I don't see why you need to go with them."

"Because." Said Nell like that was all the answer needed. Kensi tried not to laugh. A hormonal pregnant Nell was not something she wanted to deal with.

FLASH FORWARD TO HALLOWEEN.

After trick or treating everyone sat down to Pizza. It was after they ate that Nell stood and grabbed her belly.

"Nell you ok?" asked Kensi.

"I think my water just broke."

Everyone looked and sure enough there was a puddle on the floor under Nell. Eric's eyes got huge and he went pale.

"You're not due till for two more weeks." Yelled Eric.

"I don't think this kid wants to wait." Said Granger. They got Nell to the car and Deeks drove because Eric was having a breakdown.

Nell was screaming by the time they got to the hospital. "This kid is coming now." They made it to the ER entrance. Eric ran in to get help.

"Deeks this baby is not waiting."

Deeks took one look and almost passed out. "Um Nell I see a head."

"That's it Eric is never touching me again, EVER!"

Deeks had just looked back when the baby started to slip out. He grabbed it and looked up at Nell in awe.

"Well Nelly it's a boy."

Nell had laid back and closed her eyes. Just then a doctor and a nurse came running out. Deeks handed the baby over and looked for Eric.

"He passed out." Said the nurse.

"Good thing he didn't see what I did." The nurse smiled.

"You did a good job."

"Thanks."

Deeks pulled out his phone and called home. "Hey Kensi is everyone still there, ok put the phone on speaker."

"Ok Deeks it's on speaker." Everyone looked at the phone.

"Alright Eric passed out but he's fine. Nell had the baby in the back seat as soon as we stopped the car."

"What!" said Mac. "Deeks who delivered the baby?"

"Yours truly." Deeks sounded proud. "They are taking Nell and the baby in now so I don't know anything yet."

Deeks watched as they got Nell out of the car. Kensi had been in labor for almost two days with Lilly, a full day with Donny. He never saw anyone have a kid so fast.

An hour later Deeks found out that Nell was fine and so was the baby. They named him Jake Martin after his godfather. Nell insisted that Deeks delivered him so he had to be the godfather.

The next day everyone came to see the baby. Nell said she no longer wanted the candy and Deeks should give it to the soup kitchen.

"Well now we have two things to celebrate on Halloween." Said Kensi as she held Jake.

"Best Halloween treat ever." Said Eric. He had a nice bump on his head from where he hit his head on the way down.

"I still can't believe Deeks delivered the baby." Said Mac as she fussed over the baby.

"I had no choice. I looked and he was just coming out." Deeks said. "You hear stories from other cops who have delivered babies while on the job but you never figure you'll be one of them."

"Deeks you weren't on duty." Said Sam laughing.

"Yeah but still I delivered a baby." Said Deeks a huge grin on his face.

"I'm not too sure I like the fact you saw Nell's you know girly parts." Said Eric.

"Dude trust me all I saw was this big head coming at me." Deeks shuddered.

Everyone laughed at this.

"Deeks your wife has had two kids how could this gross you out?" said Callen.

"Hey I didn't watch the kids come out of her. This my friend was a first and hopefully a last."

Kensi shook her head and passed the baby to Deeks to hold.

Everyone took time to hold Jake and fuss over him. The kids would all get to meet him once Nell and Eric brought him home.

"So do you want to tell them?" asked Callen.

"I thought you wanted to wait a bit longer." Said Mac.

"Tell us what?" asked Sam.

"Ok now you have to tell us." Added Kensi.

Callen wrapped his arms around Mac from the back.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone was thrilled.

"How far along?" asked Kensi.

"Six weeks. We just found out a few days ago."

After losing the last pregnancy Callen and Mac had been trying as much as possible for another baby. Mac was insisting she was going to give Callen a son.

"I'm so happy for you both." Said Nell as she cradled her son.

"We're keeping our fingers crossed." Said Callen.

"He thinks I should take a leave of absence from work till after the kid is born."

"Might be a good idea." said Kensi.

"No way, I'd go crazy staying home."

"That is why you will be monitored for extra stress and have shorter hours." Said Hetty. "I will drive you home each day if I have to."

"Don't worry half days will be fine." Mac looked at Callen. "Until me make sure I'm good to go."

Everyone headed home so that Nell and Eric could have some time to themselves. They would be there till the morning so the baby could be monitored.

Callen and Mac went to her parents to pick up the girls. "Should we tell them now too?" asked Mac.

"I think it's a good idea."

Vlad was home too so they asked them all to sit down.

"What is wrong? Is Nell and the baby alright?" asked Victor.

"They are both fine." Callen looked at Mac. "We're having a baby."

Sara handed Clara over to Vlad and hugged Mac. "Oh my sweet girl."

"I'm ok mom."

Anna looked confused. "Where's the baby?"

"In here." Mac pointed to her stomach.

"Oh. Is it a boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet."

"Anna you have to help your mom around the house now ok?"

"Ok daddy."

"Hetty has me working half days for now just to help cut down on the stress."

"That's good. You can come here and spend your afternoons sitting in the sun."

"That's a good idea mom." Callen looked at Mac. "You can work on your tan."

"Very funny G."

"Mama." Called out Clara wanting her mom to hold her.

"Come here little bug." Mac picked her up and snuggled her tightly. "We are going to have a lot of fun just the two of us."

They took the girls home. Anna was quiet while Clara talked up a storm.

"Anna are you ok?" asked Mac once they were home.

"Will you still love me once the baby comes?"

"Of course we will." Mac pulled her into her lap. "We will always love you no matter what."

Anna snuggled into Mac and closed her eyes. "Ok mamma." Callen saw this and took care of Clara so Mac and Anna could have some time together.

DEEKS HOUSE.

"Kensi please tell me you're not getting baby fervor now?" asked Deeks as they lay in bed that night.

"Um no."

"You sure?"

"Yes Deeks I have no desire to go thru that again ever."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"Deeks do you want another baby?"

"Maybe."

"Well as soon as you can figure out how to have one yourself go for it."

"Mommy I don't feel good." Said Donny. He came in their room dragging his stuffed police dog.

"Oh my poor little man." Kensi felt his head. No temp. "Donny did you get into the candy?"

"Maybe."

"I'll get the pepto." Said Deeks.

They got a dose into Donny and Deeks put him back to bed. An hour later they heard Donny throwing up.

"I got it." Said Deeks. He had to give his kid credit Donny had grabbed his trash can and puked into it.

"I sorry daddy."

"Hey buddy it's ok." Deeks pulled the bag out and tied it up. "Smart thinking with the can."

Donny smiled. "I didn't want to make a mess." Donny took after his dad he hated a mess.

"Let's go rinse out your mouth." Donny went into the bathroom and rinsed his mouth then went back to his bed. Deeks put a fresh bag into the can and put it next to his bed. "Feel better?"

"No daddy."

"Ok I'll get you some ginger ale."

He got Donny the drink and waited to make sure it stayed down. Donny laid back down and fell asleep.

"How is he?"

"One smart kid. He threw up in his trash can."

"He takes after you so much."

"Yes he does." Deeks smiled. "Except he has you're eating habits."

"Yes he does." Laughed Kensi.

"Guess I better get rid of the candy." Said Deeks.

"No just put it in the locked cabinet in the garage."

"Yes dear."

The next morning Donny was feeling better. He ate cereal and they dropped him and Lilly off at Julia's.

When they got there they found Callen at his desk. Sam was working out and Mac was upstairs filling in for the wonder twins. Eric would be back at work in a few days. He wanted to take off longer but they really needed him there. Nell had two weeks planned off even though Hetty told her to take six weeks. Nell insisted because she was sitting at a computer all day she didn't need as long.

Lucky for the team it was a quiet week. Callen spent more time up in OPS checking on Mac then he did anything else. It got to the point that Hetty sent him and Sam on a fake case just to get him out of the office for the day. Of course Sam was in on it.

At home Anna did everything she could to help. She looked after Clara and kept her busy so Mac could rest. Sara tried to get them to move in the beach house but Mac refused.

"Mom I'm fine. I'm pregnant not sick."

"I know I just would rather you take it easy all the time."

"Nell called me today." Said Sara as she did the dishes. Mac sat at the table drinking tea.

"Oh and what did Nell need?"

"She asked if I could look after the baby for her along with the girls."

"Hetty told Nell to take more time off work but she refuses."

"I told her to bring Jake here in the morning and it would be no problem. ."

"That's nice of you mom. I know Eric was worried about finding day care."

"It makes sense. And this way they don't have to worry about Jake being with strangers."

When Sara and Victor said that the team was now their family too they meant it.

DEEKS HOUSE.

"Mommy can I have candy?" asked Donny.

"One piece and no more."

"But mommy I want more." Donny made a face and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Donny do you remember throwing up the other night?"

"Yes."

"And why did it happen?"

"I ates too much candy."

"Yes you did."

"Ok one piece." Donny held out his hand. Kensi gave him a fun size bar.

She looked up to see Deeks standing there with his hand out for candy too. Kensi rolled her eyes and handed him one. He grinned and followed Donny into the living room.

Kensi looked at Lilly who was in her high chair. "What are we going to do with those two?"

Lilly giggled and picked up a cheerio and popped it into her mouth.

NELL AND ERICS HOUSE

"Hey buddy." Said Eric picking up the baby. "How's my boy doing?'

"Jake missed his daddy today." Said Nell.

"And I missed him."

"I spoke to Sara today she's going to take Jake for us when I go back to work."

"Oh good, Hetty keeps asking me what we are planning on doing with him."

I'd bring him to work but I don't think anyone would get any work done."

Eric paced the floor holding Jake and talking to him. Nell simply sat there and watched. He had grown up so much in the past year.

"Mom can't wait for us to come visit."

"I hope this little guy handles the plane ride."

"Me too."

Finally Eric sat down next to Nell. "We really did good didn't we Nell?"

"Yes we did." Nell put her head on Eric's shoulder and put her hand on Jake's head. "We did really good."


	8. Chapter 8

A month had gone by and Nell had decided to work from home for now. She just couldn't leave Jake just yet. Eric on the other hand was thrilled to be back at work. It gave him a chance to sleep.

Mac was working in OPS now that she was pregnant. Eric was found many days asleep under one of the computer terminals.

"Eric wake up and do some work." Said Mac kicking him in the leg.

"I'm up I'm up." BANG! Eric was up all right. He sat up forgetting he was under a table and cracked his head hard. "Ouch."

"You ok there Eric?" asked Callen coming into the room.

"No." Eric pulled himself up into a chair and rubbed his head. "Jake doesn't sleep at night. So I don't sleep."

"Doesn't Nell help out with him?" asked Mac.

"She says she has him all day so I get the nights." Eric yawned. "I'm not sure how much longer I can go without real sleep."

Hetty walked over and handed Eric a red bull.

"Thank you Hetty." He got up and left OPS.

"I bet Nell is letting Jake sleep all day." Said Mac.

"Perhaps you should talk to her." Said Hetty. "We can't have Eric asleep all day at work."

"I'll stop by after work today."

Callen waited till Hetty left to sit down and put a hand on his wife's belly. "How's my little one doing today?"

"He is just fine."

"I still think it's another girl."

"Nope it's a boy."

Callen laughed. "Feel like putting some money on it?"

"G your money is my money so no."

"Ok fine then what do you want?"

"If I'm right you change all the diapers for a month."

"And if I'm right?"

"I'll get that slutty cop outfit you pointed out on that website."

"Really. I get my slutty cop."

Mac laughed. "Yes."

"You plan on handcuffing me to something?"

"Ok I think we just walked in on something?" said Deeks trying to back out.

Kensi made a face and they laughed at him.

"We're making a bet about the sex of the baby." Said Mac.

"And what does handcuffs have to do with it?" asked Deeks.

"If I'm right and it's a girl then MacKenna has to buy a slutty cop outfit." Callen said smugly.

"Kensi has the one with the hat and fluffy cuffs." Said Deeks. Everyone stopped and looked at Deeks then at a blushing Kensi.

"Deeks your dead."

"What? Callen is buying Mac the same outfit."

"He has a point Kens."

"Hey Kensi want to go over to Nell's after work with me. Hetty wants us to talk to her about making Eric stay up all night to look after Jake."

"Sure. We can give her some tips."

"Guys night." Said Deeks.

"Sounds good to me. I'll call Sara and let her know to keep the girls tonight."

Eric came into the room and sank into a chair. He yawned and looked at the guys.

"Something up?"

"Yes you get to sleep after work or you can come drink with us." Said Deeks.

"I chose sleep please."

Callen and Deeks grabbed Sam and headed out for beers. Mac and Kensi drove Eric home. They were afraid he'd wreck the car if he drove himself.

"Eric thank goodness your home. We need stuff from the store." Nell watched as Eric walked past her and went straight to the bed and fell on top of it. He was asleep in moments.

"Eric."

"Give him a break Nell." Said Kensi. "You need to let him get some sleep."

"Give me the list and I'll go shopping for you." Said Mac.

"Better yet you go with Mac and I'll watch this little one." Kensi picked up the baby and rocked him. He looked up at her and reached up to pull on her hair.

"I don't know."

"Nell we both have two kids we can handle this one."

"Ok I'll grab my purse."

Nell left with Mac and Kensi played with Jake. From the bedroom Eric could be heard snoring loudly.

On the ride to the store. "Nell you need to let Eric sleep. Hetty is starting to get mad."

"It's hard being home with him all day. I'm so tired."

"You let Jake sleep all day don't you?"

"Maybe."

"Nell we need Eric alert at work not asleep under the desk."

"Maybe I should go back to work now."

"My mom can't wait to look after Jake."

"I know. She calls at least once a day to check up on me."

"How about this weekend you let my mom take Jake and you and Eric can spend some time together."

"Do you think she'd mind?"

"Not at all." They pulled into the market. As Nell shopped Mac called her mom.

"Ok Nell it's all set. Mom will take Jake Friday night till Sunday night. You and Eric can sleep or whatever but I'm sure Eric will just want to sleep."

"And I'll call Hetty about coming back to work Monday."

Nell bought enough supplies so Sara would have them for the weekend and the first week of watching Jake.

"So how are you doing with the pregnancy?"

"Just fine." Mac rubbed her stomach. "No morning sickness at all which is good. I hated being sick all the time with Clara."

"Then I bet it's a boy. I wasn't sick with Jake and Kensi wasn't sick with Donny but she was bad with Lilly."

"I really hope it's a boy. I want my mini Callen."

They laughed and headed back. They found Kensi giving Jake a bath. Eric was still sound asleep.

"Oh my poor Eric." Cooed Nell. Kensi and Mac both made faces then laughed. Kensi and Mac played with Jake for over an hour trying to tire the little guy out. He had his mother's energy but looked just like Eric.

"Ok Nell remember to let Eric sleep please."

"I will."

Kensi and Mac headed home. They texted the guys and found out guys night was at Deeks. They walked in to find the guys and the kids.

"You mom and dad had plans tonight so we ordered pizza." Said Callen.

"Hey did Eric get to sleep when you took him home?" asked Deeks.

"He passed out."

"So Nell was doing it on purpose then?" asked Callen.

"Yep."

"Man poor Eric." Said Deeks.

"Momma look what I made in school today." Said Anna holding up a picture.

"That's great baby."

Clara was walking all over the place having a conversation with Monty about something. The dog kept walking next to her almost like he was on guard duty. Kensi shook her head at the dog and grabbed a beer and a bottle of water for Mac.

"I miss beer." Said Mac watching everyone else drink.

"Sorry babe but no beer." Said Callen sitting down next to her.

"I know."

"When do you guys find out the sex?" asked Deeks.

"Next visit hopefully."

Soon they piled the girls into the car and drove them home. Mac told Callen that her mom was going to take Jake for the weekend so Nell and Eric could have some alone time.

"Those two need to learn how to balance things better." Said Callen.

"I think once Nell is back to work things will even out. Mom will make sure Jake doesn't sleep all day."

"Maybe they should sign up for parenting classes. They really helped us with Clara." Said Callen pulling into the driveway.

"Momma can we put my picture up on the wall?"

"Ok Anna. We can put it up in your room by the door ok?"

"Ok momma."

Anna ran to her room and waited for Mac to come in with tape. They hung the drawling up. "Looks good baby."

"Thank you momma."

Anna yawned so Mac got her a bath and put her to bed. Clara was already out like a light on the couch.

"Callen put her to bed."

Callen opened his eyes a bit and closed them again.

"Oh good lord." Mac picked up Clara and took her to her room. She missed the smirk on Callen's face. A few minutes later a blanket his Callen in the face. "You like the couch so much you can sleep there."

Callen got up and chased Mac to their bed.

That Friday night Nell and Eric handed Jake over to Sara and Victor. "Do no worry the little one will be fine." Said Victor. "We raised two boys we can handle this one."

"Ok but call if there is any problems." Said Nell.

"Come on Nell I'm hungry." Said Eric.

"Ok fine I'm coming." She gave Jake a kiss. "Be a good boy for grandma Sara."

Jake made his happy face and pulled at Sara's hair.

"We'll be fine now go." Sara backed up and Victor shut the door.

"Oh Eric I miss him already."

Eric dragged her to the car then drove them to the Olive Garden for dinner. They went home and both passed out. Eric slept all night peacefully. Nell woke with every little sound worried about Jake.

By Sunday both Nell and Eric had caught up on Sleep. They talked to Sara and told her they would pick Jake up Monday after work. She told them how happy the little guy had been and they enjoyed having him.

Monday Nell was back at work and Mac got to do less work. This made Callen happy. It also meant Mac could work half days and rest more. When she was pregnant with Clara she had a lot of energy and hardly ever sick. This time she was tired and sick all the time.

"Ugh. I can't keep anything down today." Mac came back from the bathroom.

"MacKenna go home and rest." Demanded Callen.

"Yeah I would but I don't know if I'd make it without puking in the car." She made a face and ran for the bathroom again almost knocking Deeks over.

"She still throwing up?"

"Every half hour or so."

"Mr. Callen I spoke with your doctor you are to meet her at the ER in a half an hour. She is worried that MacKenna may be dehydrated."

"Ok someone want to grab me some garbage bags and maybe a clean tee shirt just in case."

When Mac came out Callen was waiting on her and walked her to the car.

"Where are we going?"

"ER. The doctor will meet us there."

"Callen I'm fine."

"No you're not. You never threw up this much with Clara."

"You're worried I'm going to lose this baby too?"

"No but I don't like how much your throwing up."

Mac huffed then made a face Callen knew all too well.

"Bags are on the floor."

Once they got there they were taken right back. Hetty at work again. Mac was put in a private room and hooked up to an IV. The doctor came in and decided to do a sonogram.

"Ok you are dehydrated but the IV will help with that. Now let's take a look at his little one."

She ran the wand over Mac's bump and smiled. "Ok any guesses on the sex?"

"Boy."

"Girl."

The doctor looked at them. "Well Mac is correct it's a boy."

"Told you so."

"Ugh! Diaper duty for a month."

The doctor laughed and checked out the baby. "Well he looks good. I am going to give you some meds to take to help when you fell real sick."

She printed off several pictures for them.

"I'm going to keep you for a few hours just to make sure you can keep some fluids down."

"Thank you."

Callen pulled out his phone and called Sara. She wanted to come and sit with Mac but Callen told her they wouldn't be there that long. Sara agreed to keep the girls overnight. She was also happy to tell them she was getting Jake on a regular sleep schedule. Now if Nell and Eric could keep up with it.

"Mom is keeping the girls overnight. And you are taking the rest of the week off."

"No I'm not."

"MacKenna yes you are."

Mac made a huff sound and glared at Callen. A nurse brought her a ginger ale and some crackers. If she could keep it down for an hour she could go home.

Hetty called to check up on them a few minutes later.

"Mr. Callen how is my granddaughter and great grandson?"

"Doing good Hetty. We should be home in an hour or so."

"That's good."

"I told MacKenna she is taking the rest of the week off."

"Very good idea Mr. Callen."

"I'm not taking off an entire week." Yelled Mac as she ate a cracker.

"I'll bring you paperwork you can do."

"Fine."

An hour later they got discharged. Callen took Mac home and they called Sara so Mac could talk to the girls.

"Don't worry I'm fine. Daddy is just over reacting."

"Ok momma. I'll take care of Clara for you."

"Thank you baby."

Clara kept yelling momma and looking around. Sara had to laugh. She just didn't understand the whole phone thing.

Callen made Mac soup, well he heated up soup that they picked up on the way home from the deli. Then made her take a shower and go to bed. Mac wasn't happy with him but did as he told her too. She wanted their son to be healthy and if cutting back on work was something she had to do she'd do it.

Not that Mac would ever stop being an agent. She would go crazy at home all day. And her dad's business was not her thing. Being a cop was what she was good at and she refused to give it up.

Callen walked into the bedroom a few hours later and found Mac on her side staring at the wall.

"Ok what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just can't sleep."

"Want me to make you some tea?"

"No I'm still working on the ginger ale from dinner."

"You're not feeling sick again are you?"

"No I'm good."

"Then what's bothering you?" Callen sat down and started rubbing her back. "I've seen you sleep in the car while Deeks talked none stop."

"I know I'm just thinking too much."

"About?"

"What changes I can make to keep our son healthy." Mac sighed. "I can't lose another baby."

"We're not going to lose him."

Mac put her hand on her belly. She had five months to go. Five months to change her life style to make sure her baby was healthy.

"I'll spend the week at mom's. That way you don't have to worry about me being alone."

"Ok that's a good idea."

"Do you know what you want to name him?"

"There is a name I like." Said Callen as he placed his hand on top of hers.

"Ok what is it."

"I was thinking about Michael Samuel."

"Sam will love that."

"So you like Michael then?"

"Yes I do."

"Ok so we have our boy's name."

"I don't want to tell anyone just yet."

"Ok that's fine."

Mac yawned and snuggled into Callen. He turned the light off and pulled her into his arms. He put his hand over his son and smiled. He didn't want to tell Mac but he was thrilled it was a son. Not that he didn't love his girls but he really wanted a little boy.

Callen yawned himself and closed his eyes. He couldn't wait to tell everyone at work the next day that it was a boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes. You can now find me on Tumblr User name is callensgrl or by going to .com There will be lots of NCIS LA stuff, photos and my fanfiction.

Mac packed a bag for her and one for the girls and Callen drove her to her parents' house the next morning. Nell and Eric were there dropping of Jake at the same time.

"Mac how are you feeling?" asked Nell.

"Well I'm not puking anymore but I'm so tired."

"She's taking the week off maybe more." Said Callen.

"Ok I'll email you all your paperwork so you can keep busy, and I'll give Callen anything you need to sign."

"Thanks Nell."

"Ok angel be good today." Said Callen pulling her into a hug.

"I'll be fine."

"Sara if she gives you any trouble call me."

"I can handle my daughter don't you worry."

Callen looked at the two women standing next to each other. They looked so much alike at times.

"Ok I'll be home hopefully around six."

"Just go to work Callen."

"Come on Anna Daddy is taking you to school today."

"Ok momma."

Anna ran past her mom and grabbed her back pack.

"Anna give your mother a hug." Said Sara.

"Sorry momma." Anna hugged her and then ran back to her dad.

Mac just shook her head at her daughter. That girl loved school. She was picking up an American accent very fast and sounded like most any other kid in her class now.

Callen gave Mac a kiss and headed out the door. The rest of the day went slow. Mac did paperwork and took Clara to play in the sand. Sara brought Jake down for a bit then headed up to make lunch.

"Honey you need to eat something." Said Sara.

"I know but nothing sits right."

"Try some tea and toast then we'll try some broth."

"What did the doctors say about this?" said Victor pointing at Mac's belly.

"That its extreme morning sickness. I have pills to take if it gets too bad."

"So it will go away?"

"Not sure. Some have it only a month some the entire time." Mac sipped at her tea. "I've lost five pounds this month."

"It's not healthy for the baby to lose weight." Said Victor. "Your Aunt Mara had this same thing with every child."

"I remember she was sick so much." Said Sara.

"Yes and her husband wanted as many sons as he could have. The poor woman was always with child." Victor laughed. "She gave him only daughters. Seven of them."

"Well this is the last baby for me. There is no way I can go thru this again."

Mac finished her tea and Sara gave her more. It was an old blend that was good for pregnant women. Victor had it flown in from Romania just for Mac. Sara made her eat some soup then take a nap with Clara.

By the time Callen got home Mac looked a lot better.

"Ok you look more like yourself tonight."

"Mom keeps making me drink this tea. Not sure what is in it but it seems to be helping."

"It's Gyspy tea." Said Sara. Callen picked up the cut to sniff it. "No Callen it's only for Mac. I'll make you normal tea."

"What's in this stuff?"

"I didn't ask and she's no telling."

After a life time living as a Gyspy Sara refused to give up the old ways even if she was back on American soil.

She put a cup of tea down for Callen then put a bowl of soup in front of Mac. "Eat."

"Mom really."

"Eat the soup Nadia."

Mac looked at Callen and ate the soup. He tried not to laugh at her but when Sara used her Romanian name Mac did whatever her mom wanted. Anna was sitting at the table doing her homework and she did laugh. This made Callen laugh. Mac gave him a dirty look then grabbed her belly.

"What? MacKenna what's wrong?"

"Nothing the baby just moved is all."

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry it's the first time the feelings been so strong." Callen put his hand on her belly and felt a slight movement.

"Ok he really is moving in there."

"Can I feel momma?"

"Give me your hand." Mac put Anna's hand over the spot and they waited. The baby moved and Anna giggled.

That night Mac was sound asleep. She was dreaming about a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes. *Christopher wait for Daddy to take you.* The little boy stopped and looked back waiting. He smiled at her and Mac woke up. She sat up and held her belly.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a dream."

"Nightmare?"

"No I dreamt about our son. I want to call him Christopher."

"What about Michael."

"No it's Christopher. His name is Christopher."

"Ok. I like Chris."

Mac looked at her husband. "He's going to look like his daddy."

"Must have been some dream."

"Callen don't make fun of me."

"I'm not." Callen put his hand on her belly. "Christopher Callen I really like that."

Callen pulled her back down to sleep wrapping his arms around her.

The next morning he made sure to spend some quality time talking to his son.

"Ok Chris you need to be a good boy and don't make mommy sick all day." He felt a thump against his hand. "Good boy listen to daddy."

Mac laughed and smiled down at her husband. "You better get going or you'll be late for work."

"I'm going." Callen stood and kissed his wife then called Anna. Anna ran over and hugged Mac then put a kiss on Clara's cheek.

"By momma, by Clara."

Clara waved and said "Bye bye."

The rest of the week went better for Mac by Friday she felt so much better.

"It's the tea and soup." Said Sara. "Old family traditions are better then all these pills the doctors give you."

In fact Mac hadn't taken one pill the doctor had given her. She was eating and keeping it down without a problem.

"I'm glad you feel better. Hetty wants you in the office next week we have some training class we all have to take."

"That's fine. I need out of the house anyways."

"You can stay here as long as you want." Said Sara.

"I know mom but I miss my own home."

"I understand." Sara looked a bit sad.

Mac looked at Callen.

"How about we stay one more week? MacKenna has her next apt next Wed."

Sara smiled and took Anna into the kitchen to have her help with dinner.

"Ok mom is getting very clingy." Said Mac.

"Your mother is worried for you." Said Victor. "She doesn't want to see you lose this baby too."

"Dad I'm not going to lose this baby."

"You seem very sure."

"Mac keeps having dreams of our son."

"Ah you take after my side of the family with the visions."

"Visions?" Callen looked confused.

"Son you keep forgetting we are Gyspys. Our people have abilities that most do not have." Victor smiled at Mac.

"Your grandmother had these visions too." He put his hand on hers. "She used to dream of you. Always telling me how sad you looked." He looked at Callen. "I think she saw you too a few times. She would tell me of a little boy who was just as sad but once the two of you met everything would be good."

Callen knew better than to say anything about this. As long as the baby was healthy he didn't care about anything else.

They took Sara with them on Saturday to look for stuff for the nursery. They had moved Clara into Anna's room and needed to repaint and buy boy things now. Kensi had packed up a lot of Donny's things for Nell so they had to buy all new. Victor was watching the girls so they could get more done.

"Ok we need light blue paint." Mac said once they got to the hardware store. "Callen what do you want on the walls?"

"I don't care."

"Callen pick something this is your son what do you want his room to look like?"

"How about Navy stuff since we work for the Navy after all."

"Ok Navy stuff it is."

While Callen go the paint Sara and Mac looked for wall decorations. They found some of Navy inspired things like anchors and even some boats. Once they were done they headed to the baby store.

"Well we don't need a crib or any big stuff."

"That's good." Said Sara picking up a teddy bear dressed like a sailor. "We have to get this."

Callen found a stuffed boat and picked out a little baby sailor suit for the baby.

"Ok that is too cute." They spent three hours picking out stuff.

Sara showed them a bed that would be good for Clara. It had rails so she wouldn't fall out but they could be take off as she grew.

"Callen we need to get this too."

"Don't worry I'll get this for my granddaughter. In fact I'll get two one for my house too."

With Micha in DC Sara was going to turn his room into a nursery for the new baby. Sara planned on keeping this a surprise.

"Ok tomorrow I'll paint the room so you don't have to smell the paint."

"Just don't get any on the floor this time."

"I'll put down paper first."

It took Callen a week to get the nursery ready with Sam's help. Once it was done Mac went to see it.

"Oh Callen it's perfect I love it."

Sam had hired a local painter to put a mural of a battle ship on one wall.

"Hey I want my nephew to have the best Navy room ever." Said Sam.

"Thank you Sam It's perfect."

Mac's doctors appointment came up and she and Callen were nervous.

"Ok how have you been feeling?"

"Great."

"No more sickness?"

"Not really." Mac looked at Callen. "My mom keeps feeding me this Romanian tea and soup and it seemed to do the trick."

"I may need to get the name of this tea." The doctor got Mac's weight. "Good news is you gained three pounds. She measured the baby bump. "And you gained two inches. The baby is getting bigger which is good."

The scan showed their son and Callen got a good look at the little boy. "Yep it's a boy."

Mac smacked his arm.

"It looks like your right on track."

"Good." Said Mac. "I cannot wait till he's here."

"Now remember you came a month early with Clara you may come early again."

"I hope not. I just want a healthy baby."

"Everything looks just fine."

Mac and Callen headed back to the Mission to let everyone know and to show off the scans.

THE MISSION.

"Deeks stop it I'm not pregnant."

"Oh come on Kensi I know you are. You're eating healthy and you only eat healthy when you're pregnant."

"Deeks I am not pregnant."

Deeks smirked at her. "Sure you aren't Princess."

Kensi glared at him and sat down at her desk. "Look I tried on my favorite jeans last week and they didn't zipper. I put on a few pounds and I'm just trying to take them back off."

"Kensi you gained weight because you're carrying another little Deeks."

"Deeks you have baby fervor." Kensi was not happy with him. They had talked about it and decided two kids were enough.

"Kensi just take a test and it will shut shaggy here up."

"Ugh! Fine." Kensi went and asked Hetty for a test just to prove Deeks wrong. Twenty minutes later she dropped a negative test on his desk.

"Ewww! Kensi you peed on that."

"Yes and its negative."

Deeks made a face. He really was hoping for another baby.

"What's negative?" asked Mac.

"Deeks thought I was pregnant."

"Yeah and she's not."

Kensi picked up on Deeks feeling bad. "Deeks I don't want another kid we talked about this two are enough."

"I know."

"Why don't you just get a puppy?" said Mac.

Deeks eyes got bright. "Can we Kens? Pleaseeeeeeee?"

"You're cleaning up after it."

"Fine."

Deeks was bouncing in his chair. Kensi looked at Mac. "Some days it feels like I have three kids."

"Alright you two." Hetty pointed at Callen and Mac. "What did the doctor say?"

"He's doing great and I've gained a few pounds."

"Wonderful. Now get to your paperwork. You too Mr. Callen."

"Kensi come look at this puppy." Deeks said. Kensi went over and looked. The puppy was a little girl named Bella and she looked just like Monty. "Can we go get her?"

"Fill out the paperwork and we can go after work." Said Kensi.

Deeks filled out the form and emailed it in then called to put a hold on Bella.

Callen looked at Mac. "We are not getting a dog Callen."

"Oh come on the kids will love it."

"No."

"What about a kitten?"

"You really want to clean a litter box?"

"Ok good point."

"Callen we are going to be very busy with three kids. Maybe once they are older we can get a dog."

"Or another baby." Said Callen.

"Only if you find a way to carry it yourself."

Sam sat there and watched them trying not to comment. He was not getting involved in this one.

THAT NIGHT.

Deeks and Kensi walked into the animal shelter and told the girl they were there to meet Bella. They were taken back into a room and waited for her to be brought out. She came bounding in and right up to Kensi.

"Oh my you are a sweetie."

"She looks just like Monty." Said Deeks. "Can we get her Kensi please?"

"She is all ready to go. Has all her shots and is spayed."

"Don't you usually have to wait a few days to pick them up?" asked Kensi.

"Bella can go home tonight."

"Well ok looks like the kids are getting a surprise." Said Deeks.

They asked Julia to bring the kids over that night. When Deeks opened the door Donny screamed. Sitting next to her new big brother wearing a pink collar was Bella.

"Is she ours daddy?"

"Yes she is this is Bella."

"Hi Bella." Donny said then he hugged the puppy.

Julia put Lilly down and she crawled over to see the puppy.

"A puppy Kensi?"

"It was either that or another kid."

Julia laughed at that.

"This was just way easier."

"Ok Kensi Donny and I are going to take the dogs for a walk."

"You guys have fun."

As soon as the left Kensi picked up Lilly. "I need a drink."

"I'll pour."


End file.
